


I Get to Wishin' (That There Were Two of You)

by iswyn, plumadesatada



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fisting, Canon Compliant, Clone Sex, Double Penetration, Lokicest, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, clone, tonycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iswyn/pseuds/iswyn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumadesatada/pseuds/plumadesatada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, Tony could barely believe that Loki had arranged a threesome—going as far as to actually invite the dude to Tony's room—without asking, But then Loki said the magic words ("I don't know if it counts as a threesome," in that gravel-and-chocolate voice he got when he was turned on) and Tony looked at the stranger again.</p><p>That ass, the dimples...  All strangely familiar. And also, now that he looked, the knobs of the spine. And the way the man's toes curled into the bedspread.</p><p>It finally dawned on him—two of Loki. Two whole Lokis, just for him.</p><p>Tony's mouth went dry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Time Loki Surprised Tony (And Tony Had The Time Of His Life)

Listen, Tony had loved business trips up until Afghanistan. Travelling to exotic locales, meeting local women, and seeing interesting new things, what's not to love, right? This time, though, he’d spent a week in Amsterdam, and while he liked the place, it had been _torture_. Silly to think it, but he’d missed Loki.

It had been a long week. A long, _long_ week.

Sighing, he loosened his tie in the elevator on the way up. He was happy to be home. He wanted nothing more than to kick back with a beer and maybe text his magical alien fuckbuddy for a quickie. The second he crossed the threshold into his penthouse and he was greeted with gentle music at low volume, he could feel the tension practically melting from his shoulders. ' _Jarvis sure knows how to pamper me_ ,' he thought, smiling at the camera in the foyer.

"Welcome home, Sir," his AI greeted, and just hearing his artificially modulated voice made Tony's chest feel warm. "Before you proceed," Jarvis continued, "I must tell you—"

Suddenly, Tony heard voices—voices! in his penthouse!—and held up his hand in a muting gesture. "What. The. Fuck," he said to himself, frowning.

Bracing himself for either irritation or burglars—on the penthouse level?—Tony stepped into the main room, only to find it empty. There was a soft light emanating from the master bedroom, though, so he swiftly headed in that direction. Who the hell would be in his bedroom, at nine at night, with _company_?

Well, other than him, anyway.

Rounding the corner, he was even more surprised than he had first expected. That was Loki’s voice.

Loki’s voice, saying…

Wait! What in the name of science was Loki doing, saying things like _that_ in his bedroom, to people who were not him?

Hands clenching into fists, Tony strode forward and only refrained from kicking the door in because it was _his own door_ , dammit! As it was, he pushed it open hard enough that it bounced off the wall, the loud bang startling the pair on his bed.

Loki pulled up his head from _whoever_ 's ass, where it had just been buried moments ago, and swiveled around to look at him with wide eyes. Upon seeing Tony, he relaxed, even going as far as to smirk a little. "Oh, it's you."

Tony bristled at this. "Of course it's me. It's my apartment. Who did you expect, Santa Claus?"

The other person on the bed giggled a little, spreading his—yeah, it was definitely a guy, Tony could see round hairless balls from where he was standing—legs as if silently demanding that Loki go back to what he'd been doing.

Tony and Loki stared at each other for a moment, Tony daring him with his eyes to go back to tongue-fucking another man in his own damned bed, and Loki giving him a sultry knowing smile. “Something wrong? I rather thought you’d like to join us.”

“Join you? What the hell, Loki?” Tony wasn’t going to say it wasn’t a hot scene. That would just be a lie. But seriously, who hooked up with another man and then fucked him in his regular fuckbuddy’s bed? Had he picked up some twink at a club?

Loki just gave him his usual lazy grin and continued as if nothing was out of the ordinary. “Well he’s almost ready for you, presuming you’re up to the task.”

The man beneath Loki squirmed again, pushing his ass further up, as if agreeing with Loki’s assessment.

Tony barely gave him a glance, too busy shaking his head at Loki. "You don't just arrange a threesome without asking, you know?" he says, trying not to feel hurt that Loki got bored of waiting for him and got laid. He'd only been gone like a week!

Loki stared at him as though he was a complete _idiot_ , like he'd expected Tony to jump at the chance of having a complete stranger—that could be anything from a corporate spy to a paparazzo—in his bed. "I don't know," he drawled slowly, petting his buddy's rump, "does it count a threesome? You tell me."

Yeah, no, what?

"What?" Tony asked, his eyes flitting to where Loki's thumb was stroking the stranger's ass lovingly. He did a double take when he noticed that said ass looked suspiciously familiar.

In fact, everything about the stranger was familiar. The knobs of his spine, the dimples above his ass, even the way his toes curled into the bedspread.

Tony's mouth went dry as he worked it out. "Oh," he breathed.

Laughing, the not-so-stranger turned his head to face Tony. "Finally worked it out, did you?" he purred through heavy-lidded eyes, a smirk playing on his lips.

Tony nodded mutely, as though the implicit confession that he’d been clueless didn’t bother him. Actually, given the full impact of the scene before him, nothing bothered him anymore. Loki in stereo? Oh, Tony could learn to live with that, and fast.

The Loki on top was sitting up suddenly, and he motioned Tony forward. “He’s not the most patient creature, you know? Maybe you should get to work, if you don’t want him to skip ahead without you.” With that, he moved out of the way, leaving his partner alone, with his ass in the air and his back curved enticingly.

Suddenly, Tony couldn’t be naked fast enough. He ripped his tie off, as both Lokis sat on the bed and watched.

That gave him a moment’s pause. If they were going to watch… well fuck, he was Tony Stark, and he was all about showmanship. He threw his tie onto the nearest chair and grinned. Slowly, he reached for the buttons to his shirt. “Oh, I wouldn’t worry about him getting too far ahead of me,” he smirked. “I think he’d much rather wait and see what I’m offering.”

Deliberately slowly, he slipped each button free and moved on to the next. Then he pulled jacket and shirt off together, letting them slide off his shoulders luxuriously and drop into a pile on the floor. Walking over to the edge of the bed, he gave Loki a smoldering look. “You want it? Why don’t you open it up yourself?”

The Loki who still had his ass in the air grinned seductively and slowly reached over for Tony’s zipper, licking his lips. “I suppose if that’s the only way you’re going to give me what I want, I’d better do your job for you.”

Tony grinned. “Well if you really want it, Sweet Cheeks, you better give me a reason to give it to you.”

Both Lokis laughed, and Tony shivered in anticipation. Suddenly, he wasn’t sure how he had ever made do with someone who wasn’t able to clone themselves. Two Lokis was pretty much the new ideal. He wondered if there was a way for there to be three Lokis...

Crawling to the edge of the bed like a panther, the Loki Tony had assumed to be the original snagged Tony by the belt loops and dragged him closer. Pulling himself up to his knees, he curled his free arm around Tony’s bare neck and tugged him down for what initially appeared to be a kiss, but ended up being a playful nip at his lips. "Come to bed with us," he whispered throatily, his velvet voice caressing Tony's lips.

And as if he'd needed any more incentive, the other Loki hugged him around the waist, his arm a brand on Tony's bare skin, and mouthed at his neck.

Really, Tony had literally no other choice than to climb onto the bed with them; there was no way he could withstand a _convincing_ on two fronts. "Form a line, there's enough of me for everyone," he joked, grinning like a madman.

This was even better than fucking the Maxim Calendar's Christmas cover twins had been.

The Lokis worked in concert, undoing his pants and shoving them down his legs as they hauled him up onto the bed. The underwear got lost while they pressed him down onto his back between them, laughing, and one of them took care of the socks, tickling Tony's toes. Then they draped themselves on either side of him, their bodies naked and warm and heavy as they kissed his neck and chest and stomach.

Tony cupped the back of their necks, tangling his fingers in their hair and directing them. He felt oddly powerful, having two perfectly willing alien sorcerers at his beck and call, letting him manhandle them into position. Drunk on heat, he tugged one head down his body, putting it at crotch level, and turned to capture the other one's mouth.

The Loki he’d pulled down to his groin -- he had completely lost track of which was which, and it no longer seemed to matter -- started running his tongue over Tony’s balls, seemingly waiting for some sign to go further. Of course. Even when giving Tony every man’s fantasy, Loki had to retain some control over Tony.

How did that manage to be as hot as being in complete control?

“Please, Loki?” Tony managed around the lips assaulting his mouth.

He felt the answering grin pressed into his thigh, which was swiftly followed by a light tongue dancing its way up his shaft.

Well. At least he wasn’t going to be forced into outright begging. He kind of liked the power of his position, and liked even better that Loki was allowing him to retain it. Even with all that racing through his head, the only response he could muster was, “Oh, _fuck,_ Loki…”

Then the Loki at eye level was kissing him again, sucking his soul out like a dementor and sapping what was left of his brain power.

When he felt the other pair of lips wrap around his cock at long last, Tony moaned into Loki’s mouth. Reaching up, he twined his hands into Loki’s hair. Then, remembering that he had two mouths on him, he relocated one hand to the other inky pool of hair. This was how Tony had always thought he would die, but he figured that at least this time, he’d like to see it through without the heart attack.

He would have been perfectly happy going on like that for the rest of the evening, but it appeared that Loki had other ideas. The one higher up on the bed slung his leg around Tony's waist and pushed himself up so he was straddling him, his cock and balls dragging over Tony's stomach. He relocated his face to Tony's throat and did possibly illegal things to it as he rocked gently into his navel.

Tony just threw his head back and _enjoyed_ , not even complaining when Loki started biting and leaving tiny hickeys. He only made a sound when the Loki that was supposed to be sucking him off suddenly decided to be a _fucking tease_ and the hot mouth vanished from Tony's cock entirely. There was still a hand wrapped firmly around the base, holding him up, but it wasn't even moving.

Then the Loki on top of him moaned loudly, pressing himself backwards, and Tony worked out what was going on—

The other Loki was back at his ass, rimming him again, dear _Tesla_

—and his brain short-circuited.

Tony made a fist in Loki's hair and pulled him into a forceful kiss, freeing his other hand from under his dead weight. He stroked possessively down his back, feeling every bump of his spine, and didn't stop when he reached his ass. Instead, he dipped his fingers down the valley between those perfect, perfect ass cheeks, found where the other Loki was fucking him with his tongue and sunk the tips of two fingers into that welcoming ass on either side of the working tongue.

Loki-on-top _trembled_ , whimpering into the corner of Tony's mouth and melting entirely. The other Loki smiled against Tony's fingers—he could feel the Cheshire grin on his knuckles—and merrily carried on, licking at the tiny gap between fingers and rim.

After a moment, the tongue slowly ran up Tony’s fingers, and then resumed its work on his cock. Loki-on-top whined in protest, and Tony swallowed his slight amusement at Loki being tortured for a change. Only Loki was allowed to torture Loki and get away with it, he guessed.

He was swiftly distracted from any amusement, though, when those smiling lips curled around the head of his cock and sucked. Then that tongue -- gods, that talented tongue -- licked the slit, dipping slightly into it and tasting the precome. He whimpered and bucked up slightly before getting himself under control.

The other Loki had gotten tired of his distraction, and was forcing his own ass down onto Tony’s fingers. Once Tony realized that he’d stopped, he resumed the motion, and a moment later, slipped another finger together with the others, stretching Loki even more.

Loki moaned loudly, and moved his hips faster. His mouth hung open in a silent gape, his eyes fluttering shut.

It seemed that this got _the other_ Loki’s attention, as Tony lost the sensation on his cock again, and felt a slippery tongue join his fingers, licking its way around them and slipping in when he pulled back. It was hard to whine about not getting his cock sucked, given _that_ feeling.

After a few moments of going back and forth between Tony and Loki, the tongue -- which Tony was having a hard time associating with a face anymore, since Loki’s face was right in front of him -- pulled away. A pair of firm hands wrapped around Loki’s hips from behind, and pulled them back toward where Tony’s rock hard cock was waiting.

The head popped in at once, the stretched rim receiving it easily and closing around it reflexively.

They all moaned softly, including the Loki whose only stimulation was watching this from the front row. He pressed gently against Tony's erection, driving it deeper into his clone's ass, and then dipped his head to lap at the spot where they joined.

Tony gave up on the 'going slow to make it last longer' front—he could bribe Loki to do this again someday, or maybe they could turn it into a regular thing, even, right?—and simply thrust up into Loki's ass, driving his cock home. The warmth gripped him beautifully, and Loki-on-top panted hotly in his ear.

He began a slow rocking, Loki staying perfectly still and pliant on top of him in a way that never happened unless he was completely fucked out... How far had he and his double gotten before Tony arrived there? What if he hadn't walked into a simple rimming—what if Loki had been _cleaning out_ his other self after fucking him?

Loki shoving Loki's face down on the pillows, propping his ass up. Loki covering Loki with his body, holding him down by the wrists as he _owned_ him, fucking him so hard the slaps echoed in the room...The thought fanned the fire in Tony's belly, and he began fucking Loki in earnest to the rhythm he'd pictured Loki using.

And then a hand settled on his thigh, pushing him flat down on the bed.

Tony and the Loki on top of him both raised their heads, looking at each other in dazed confusion.

"Wha'?" Tony asked, shifting his gaze to the Loki looming behind them with a predatory smirk on his face. "Why did you—?"

"Shhhh," Loki said, bringing a finger to his lips and meeting Tony's eyes. "Just let me." He winked and removed his hand from Tony's thigh, grabbing at his crotch where Tony couldn't see.

Suddenly, something wet and warm materialized against Tony's cock where the rim of Loki-on-top was stretched around it. It _pressed_ , harder and harder.

Finally, it dawned on Tony what Loki was trying to do. _Double penetration_ , something he'd only ever seen done in porn, and here Loki was doing it to _himself_. Loki shivered in Tony's arms, mouthing at his clavicle as the other Loki's cock kept pushing relentlessly, and Tony wanted to tell them to stop, that it was hurting him—

The cock popped in alongside Tony's, and both Loki's cried out, one in triumph and the other in pain? pleasure? Tony couldn't tell.

Tony felt a strange urge to protect the Loki between them, who was huddled against him, trembling. He ran a comforting hand down the shaking back, murmuring sweet words in his ear. They’d been fucking for months, a tryst here and there, but Tony hadn’t realized how attached to Loki he’d gotten, until he’d seen him in pain.

“It’s okay. You can do it.” Tony whispered in his ear.

Loki whined and pushed further toward him as the Loki behind started thrusting mercilessly, sliding his cock in and out alongside Tony’s. The sensation was so distracting that Tony momentarily forgot the pain it was causing the Loki between. Then he realized that Loki was also forgetting the pain. The whimpers were dissolving into moans of pleasure.

That was when Tony felt the impact of a smack, hitting Loki’s backside. “I knew you’d like this,” the Loki in back mocked.

Tony retaliated by reaching all the way back and smacking _him_ in the ass. “So what if he fucking likes it?” He ran his hands down Loki’s still-trembling chest, and then leaned up to kiss a trail after his fingers. He deliberately avoided thinking about the fact that Loki appeared to be baiting himself.

Slowly, he flexed his hips, pushing his own cock up beside Loki’s, sliding them together a little more gently. The Loki-between moaned again, this time without the note of pain behind it. He wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck and clung defensively, mumbling, "It's so _much_."

He sounded absolutely delighted, not pained at all.

This was one of Tony’s favorite things about Loki, though. He always managed to think of the strangest things, and then make them sexier than they should have been. He grinned widely, proud that this ridiculously sexy and wicked specimen had chosen _him_ to act out his fantasies with.

Loki-behind grumbled something Tony didn't catch, but he kept to Tony's pace anyway. They slid in and out in counterpoint, a perfect frottage if their cocks hadn't been inside a tight ass. Tony could feel Loki's balls bouncing against his own now and then, and he grinned at Loki over Loki-between's shoulder.

Loki-between was so stuffed with cock that every motion seemed to press into his prostate, judging by the little whimpers and moans he was delivering right into Tony's jaw between the little nips and kisses. He was leaking so much precome that he slid nicely on Tony's lower stomach every time the other Loki thrust into him.

Tony felt rather hot under all this, but he didn't care. Loki was perfect—both of them were. His flushed skin against Tony's, his hair trailing like dripping ink down the sides of his face and spilling over Tony's shoulder, his beautiful, perfect cock lodged hard against his own inside that beautiful, perfect ass. He fought for breath, reaching out for Loki-behind's face.

His arm wasn't long enough, but it didn't matter; Loki leaned forward and pressed his flushed and sweaty cheek into his palm, his eyes narrowing. "You have no idea how hard it is to hold back, Stark," he muttered, watching him heatedly through his eyelashes.

Tony smiled and tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear. He was about to say something, but Loki-in-the-middle beat him to the punch.

"Then stop," he said, propping himself up on his elbows and pushing himself back onto their combined cocks. He gasped in pleasure as they slid in as far as they'd go, purring like a cat. "Fuck me hard." Grinning cheekily at Tony, he added, "Just remember not to break the mortal."

Tony couldn’t help rolling his eyes. “Always with you and this ‘breaking the mortal’ thing. I’m not nearly as breakable as you seem to think I am.” Belatedly, he realized that Loki was going to take that as a challenge.

On the other hand, a challenge didn’t seem like a bad idea when Loki gave a particularly hard thrust. A moan slipped from him unbidden as Loki pushed so hard that he was forced down into the bed. Part of him went so far as to wish that he was in the middle. Maybe.

He _had_ to get Loki to agree to do this again. There were so many new things to try.

When Loki started thrusting in earnest, it was like the auditory floodgates had opened. There was another collective moan, and then he and Loki-in-the middle were whimpering in time with each thrust forward. The sensation was quickly overwhelming, and Tony struggled to do much more than moan and squirm.

Loki panted heavily into his neck, apparently almost as affected as he was, and moaned his name. The Loki behind him grinned and sped his pace even further. “Oh, Anthony, is it? Is he the one making you whimper like a child?”

Tony grinned at both of them, and pulled his hand up to run it through the whimpering Loki’s hair almost protectively. “You can both moan whatever you want, as long as it’s about me.” To punctuate, he thrust up against where Loki was pounding them both into the mattress, making poor Loki keen even louder.

He cradled Loki’s head in one arm, and for a moment, the only sounds in the room were Loki’s slightly pained moaning and the slapping of skin on hot, sweaty skin. With a surprising suddenness, Loki in the middle jerked forward, his moaning reaching a crescendo, and Tony felt wetness pool on his belly.

The other Loki grinned manically, reaching down to pet his double’s back mock-tenderly. “Oh, you don’t think you’re getting out of this that easily, do you? You’re going to please someone other than just yourself for a change.” Grabbing him by the hair, he pulled him away from the safety of Tony’s arms and snaked a hand around to fondle his softening cock. He whispered something in the double’s ear that Tony couldn’t make out, but his right hand lifted from its spot behind Tony’s neck and joined the other Loki’s on his cock.

Tony watched, mesmerized, as both Loki's stroked it together, one rubbing his cheek all over the other's, the other closing his eyes and dropping his head back onto his double's shoulder. A few seconds later, Loki-in-the-middle whimpered, and his erection started to lift again. Jesus. Was there such thing as torture by orgasm? Only Loki would do something like that to his own clone, and do it affectionately to boot.

Hot and cold, at the same time, even; that was Loki all over, indeed.

Soon, Loki-in-the-middle began rocking into the coaxing hands, which in turn meant he was rocking onto Tony's and Loki-behind's cocks, his ass constricting delightfully with every little thrust forward. He'd shifted from where he'd been before, though, and only about half of Tony's cock remained inside him.

Tony remedied this by putting one hand on either side of Loki's hips, thumbs stroking the hollows of his hips to call his attention, and then, when he had it, slamming Loki down so he was balls-deep inside him again.

"Haa!" Loki breathed explosively, twitching a bit. Tony had hit his prostate, apparently. He opened his eyes, dark and glazed over with pleasure, and locked heated gazes with Tony. He relaxed the muscles of his thighs, deliberately letting even the last ounce of tension leave his body; as the resistance faded, his body dropped more heavily onto Tony, driving his cock impossibly deep.

Loki-behind seemed to like this, because he chuckled throatily and moved his hand up his doppelganger's stomach, stroking either possessively or admiringly, or possibly both. He turned his head and nosed at the other Loki's cheek until the other one also turned his head.

They stared at each other with half-lidded eyes for a few moments, before meeting in a soft kiss.

"Fuck, Loki," Tony sighed, unable to look away from where Loki sucked on Loki's lower lip, adding a hint of teeth. He stroked Loki's thighs with the flat of his hand, trying to direct his attention back to himself.

He only succeeded in making middle-Loki's eyelids flutter and his mouth fall open submissively, letting Loki-behind just _plunder_ it with his tongue. And as if that wasn't enough, Loki-behind's hands _roamed_ , stroking every square inch of his clone's skin; tracings the lines of abs with his fingernails, or pinching his nipples, or gripping possessively around his throat.

Seeing Loki's cock—now flushed a nice dark pink and leaking precome—all alone and neglected, Tony encircled it with his hands and tugged at it, enjoying the weight of the hot girth in his hand.

Both Loki's stopped kissing and stared at him instead with oddly intense eyes, eerily bringing to mind the pair of Siamese cats in The Lady and the Tramp. Animated children movies were a weird thing to think about while having a threesome with your fuckbuddy and his clone, so Tony focused on the picture they made instead. They were beautiful like that, with their identical flushed faces side by side, cheeks sticking together with their perspiration, black hair all tousled and tangled

"Feeling a little lonely here," Tony announced with a grin and started pumping Loki's cock again. Alternating between both sets of dilated eyes, he broke into a series of rapid-fire little short thrusts, his hips basically vibrating.

Loki moaned loudly and let his head drop to the side, his eyes falling shut. The other Loki behind him instantly began attacking his neck with kisses that soon turned into bites as he also started moving in long, deep thrusts, a perfect contrast to Tony's technique.

Suddenly, it seemed like a competition as to who could drive Loki-in-the-middle over the edge again first without falling over himself. He supposed that either way, one Loki or another would win that one. But then the Loki behind leaned in to once again whisper into his counterpart’s ear, and they both stared at Tony with that same intense gaze from before. Then they shared a look, and nodded.

Shit, that couldn’t be good. Or, he supposed, it could be _very_ good.

Loki in the middle leaned down and attacked Tony’s chest with his mouth, nipping up his right clavicle and then along the sensitive skin where his neck and shoulder joined, and up and up his neck until reaching his jawline.

That would have been quite enough stimulation, but at the same time, the Loki-behind started roughly shoving forward, putting the pressure of his strokes into running the head of his cock against Tony’s. He went so far as to reach down into the tangled mass of limbs to find the base of Tony’s shaft, and circle a thumb and forefinger around it, squeezing and rubbing back and forth on the small exposed part near the root.

This, in turn, made Loki in the middle start pushing back onto the two cocks with gusto, without ceasing his oral assault on Tony.

“Oh-oh hell, what are the two of you trying to do to me?” Tony could barely get the words out, and then he couldn’t get any more words out, as Loki-in-the-middle reached his mouth and continued the attack.

At first, he dialed it back a tiny bit, just running his tongue along the seam of Tony’s lips. Then he took Tony’s bottom lip between his teeth and pulled back, pausing to stare deeply into Tony’s eyes. The look there was pure sex, pure demand, and pure _possession_.

“You belong to me, Anthony Stark.” He said in that smoky, silken smooth voice that reminded Tony of his best single-malt. “Do you understand? Mine. Ours. No one else can have you. No one else can ever give you this.”

And then his tongue was pressing into Tony’s mouth. He didn’t seem to need agreement. He was stating facts that he knew, not asking if it was what Tony wanted.

And stars help Tony, it _was_ what he wanted.

Loki’s tongue swept into Tony’s mouth, claiming, demanding, _owning_ , and Tony gave all of himself up, offering and offering and claiming Loki in his own way. He found his hands leaving Loki's thighs to sink into his hair, grabbing it possessively.

And then Loki-behind, apparently getting bored with the PDA, began _plowing_ into the Loki they were sharing, his hips snapping forward with so much force that they dislodged the kiss from Tony's mouth. The Loki in the middle moaned loudly right in Tony's ear, arching his back.

In his surprise, his asshole contracted around the two cocks, and Tony closed his eyes at how good it felt. He was close. Very close, in fact, and Loki shuddering form breathing right into his neck wasn't helping. He groaned, his hips joining the party again, and opened his eyes because fuck he was going to miss the other Loki's beautiful face all red with sweaty with effort.

Loki-above caught his eyes with his own, all glazed-over black under the shadows of his eyelashes. But he didn't look triumphant, or smug, or anything Tony normally associated with Loki owning someone; his eyes were soft under his pleasure-knit brows, and his mouth, though slightly gaping as he panted, was curled up at the corners.

Entranced, Tony detached one hand from Loki's hair and extended it towards the other Loki, cupping his jaw and ear. He saw Loki's eyes close, felt his face leaning into the touch, and smiled at him. Their cocks rubbed together harder now that some of the lube had dried up, and the friction coupled with the tightness of the fit had him seeing stars. His hands made fists in either Loki's hair as he shuddered, the slide of their cocks instantly becoming slicker as he came inside Loki.

Loki-behind's hips started going even faster and harder, and Tony rode out his orgasm, melting into the mattress with the other Loki's mouth attached to his pulse. It wasn't long before Loki's hips stuttered, losing their rhythm as he, too, came, mixing his mess with Tony's.

Cleanup was going to be a bitch, but Tony was beyond caring at this point.

Loki slumped forward, dropping onto his clone and mouthing at the knob of his spine as he thrust slowly a couple more times.

It meant that Tony was pinned under the weight of two adult Asgardians, which left him breathless—and not in the fun way. "Lokiii," he complained, kicking Loki's calf as best he could to get his attention. "Move!"

King-of-the-Mountain Loki merely groaned, not moving. Loki-in-the-middle started making noises along the lines of _he said to move_ and bodily pushed him off. His cock slipped wetly from Loki's distended opening, trailing jizz on everything it touched. "Mmm," he said eloquently, watching them with sated eyes. "You haven't come."

"No," Loki confirmed, picking himself up from his slump and sitting upright on Tony's cock, which was now deflating into half-hardness. He looked down at Tony imperiously. "And what are _you_ going to do about it?"

“Look at you, all attitude when you’re the one in need of help.” Tony smirked at him, before planting a hand on Loki’s chest and pushing him down on the bed. Part of him wanted to curl up on the bed and go to sleep after all that, but he couldn’t have any Loki walking away unsated if he wanted to make demands in the future.

Loki just tossed an accusing glance at his counterpart before shrugging it off. “I’m not the one who did this.” He motioned to his cock in an offhand manner, then fixed his eyes back on Tony. “Now do something.”

Agreeably, Tony smiled and leaned down to first kiss poor abused (ha!) Loki, and then turned his attention to his cock. He gave it a few strokes before becoming distracted by his ass.

' _Horribly_ abused' was suddenly more appropriate, from that point of view.

It gaped like an open maw, red and glistening. More inflamed than Tony had ever seen it, actually. Didn't it hurt?

Before he even thought about it, his fingers slipped down to caress the reddened flesh, and two slipped in without even the slightest trouble. Hm. He wondered, suddenly… Carefully, he slid a third in, and a fourth, and suddenly, practically half of his hand was inside Loki. He grinned. He’d never even considered trying such a thing before, but Loki seemed to bring that out in him.

He looked up at Loki, who seemed to be accepting what he was given with an impressive lack of complaint. For Loki, it was very strange. So, licking his lips, Tony decided to try his luck. Pulling out slightly, he slid his fingers together with the thumb, and pressed forward again. Loki moaned at the intrusion, but didn’t so much as squirm at the discomfort it must have caused. In fact, he may have pressed slightly into Tony.

There was a little drag over the knuckles, but then, with a minimum of real force, his whole hand was enveloped within Loki. The feeling was strange, but even more strange was the idea of what he was doing. He'd only ever seen this happen in porn, and he had no idea if he was doing this right.

His unasked question was answered by Loki himself, who let out a tiny moan and spread his legs further. His thigh muscles quivered; so did his asshole, fluttering around Tony's wrist.

The previously uninterested other Loki’s face popped suddenly into his line of sight. “Oh, Stark, you have levels of creativity even _I_ had not previously realized.” He ran his hand through Tony’s hair and bit his lip, just watching Tony’s hand move back and forth, his wrist shining with slick. Then his usual wicked smile overtook his fascination, and he pushed Tony’s head down with no small amount of force. “Now suck.”

While surprised at the push, Tony wasn’t precisely against the idea. He allowed his face to be shoved into Loki’s cock, mouthing against it.

Loki writhed a bit underneath him, but wasn’t too distracted to keep from taunting his double. “You’re going to make the mortal do all the work?" He scoffed. "Of course you are.”

Tony just grinned as he wrapped his lips around Loki's cock and slid down. He looked up into those glazed green eyes, and his gaze caught there.

The Loki next to them shrugged. “Well someone has to do it.”

“And it couldn’t be you?” The Loki above him asked, something that resembled annoyance in his voice.

No, Tony had to fix that. Couldn’t have Loki arguing with… himself. So he pushed at the Loki at his side with his free hand, and gave a hard suck to distract both of them at the same time. Better Loki be vaguely annoyed with him than himself. That was just awkward.

The Loki at his side chuckled. “See? He doesn’t mind.”

So Tony pushed him harder. Why was ‘arrogant jackass’ so fucking sexy, when Loki did it? Tony couldn’t get away with that. Then he focused on the task before him. Wriggling his fingers around, he found Loki’s prostate with just a tiny bit of effort—he knew he'd found it because Loki bucked upward and he let out a moan that sounded a little pained. Then he redoubled his efforts on the cock in his mouth.

It only took a few seconds for Loki to practically turn into putty in his hands. He was jerking back and forth and whimpering with Tony’s every movement. With no warning, he pushed up into Tony’s mouth and his whole body shuddered.

Cum hit the back of Tony's tongue in spurts and he gagged at the taste, but Loki's hand on his head prevented him from moving. Since he was off in Orgasm Land and basically not noticing anything that wasn't his own cock, Tony reminded him that he had teeth by tightening his jaw.

Loki released him instantly, cursing and slapping the mattress. He took himself in hand and squeezed, riding out his orgasm without help from Tony's mouth.

Tony pulled back and spat out the mouthful of cum, wiping his mouth on Loki's thigh. Yuck. Normal jizz already tasted like shit, but alien sorcerer love juice? Absolutely revolting. He'd have to make Loki wear a condom next time, just to skip this part. Maybe even a flavored one.

The other Loki had burst into laughter and fallen over in his mirth, presumably familiar enough with what happened when one tried to force Tony down on a cock to guess what had just transpired. He was still chuckling, face buried into his doppelganger's stomach.

Annoyed, Loki shoved him off, and he fell out of the bed.

Tony looked up when he didn't hear his body hitting the ground, and saw only dissipating green and gold mist. His eyes widening, he turned to Loki—the _real_ Loki, who had been subjected to taunts and insults and double penetration and _a fisting_ — and gaped at him. What?

Loki wiggled on the bed. "Are you going to take your hand out, or should I start drafting a rent lease?" he asked, in his usual slightly miffed _the-mortals-are-so-dense_ tone of voice, like he hadn't just called up a clone to humiliate him in front of his best fuckbuddy.

Wait. This was the Loki that had told Tony he belonged to him not ten minutes ago.

' _He meant it_ ,' Tony realized with a flutter in his stomach. He swallowed hard and shook his head to clear it. "I'm not sure I could afford you, to be honest," he retorted, gently pulling his hand out of real Loki's _really_ abused ass. "Erm, I think I have a soothing cream for that."

Loki gave him a tired smile. “I think that would be a good start.”

Tony hopped out of bed with more energy than he’d felt just a few moments before, and went into the bathroom to find some ointment and a damp towel, for cleanup. He cleaned them both up first, then bit his lip nervously. “Hey, you want to turn over so I can put this on properly?” Yes, ask. That was good. That way Loki could say no if lying on his belly in front of Tony was too vulnerable a position for him.

Without a word, or even a questioning glance, Loki rolled over onto his stomach, rested his head on his folded arms, and spread his legs. That was promising.

Belatedly, Tony realized he never asked Loki if he wanted to do this himself. Huh. He very carefully applied the ointment to Loki’s inflamed backside, watching for any tensing of the muscles to indicate discomfort. Loki seemed completely at ease with the situation, his toes curling slightly when Tony's fingers swirled around inside him. In fact, Tony thought he might be purring like a particularly well fed cat.

He made a mental note to stock up on cream, and then his brain helpfully supplied him with the mental picture of Loki lapping up cream from a bowl.

As if reading his mind, Loki lazily turned his head back to look at Tony. Leaning his face on one palm, he raised an eyebrow. “Should I ask what depravity you’re considering now?”

“Whatever depravity you’ll let me try out on you next, of course.” He offered his cocky best, trying not to let the question show in his voice. _There’s going to be a next, right?_

Loki just smiled serenely, and reached out a hand to caress Tony’s cheek. “Try your worst; I doubt you’ll be able to shock me.”

“I’m not trying to shock you.” Tony smiled back. _Just keep you coming back._ “And if you’ve decided I can’t shock you, well… Why don’t we trade places next time?”

Loki's hand fell as he raised his eyebrows. After a few interminable seconds, the corner of his mouth turned up.

His little half-smirk had "trouble" written all over it in capital letters.


	2. One Time Tony Asked For It (And Then Almost Backed Out)

There were times in the life of a man when all he needed for his day to be complete was sex.  This was such a time for Tony.

He's just finished testing the first prototype pants he'd spent the last week making for Bruce (it had taken him this long because he wanted them to be a surprise and Bruce shared his lab, which made sciencing on the sly somewhat impossible) and they worked like a dream. He had the penthouse all to himself because the planets had aligned or something and everyone was out and therefore not there to watch movies or be overbearing about eating dinner.

It wasn't late enough to go to sleep, and Tony felt too wired to do that anyway. All he wanted right now was some mind-blowing sex to celebrate his victory over the laws of probability.

And luckily, he knew just the man to call.

"Jarvis," he said, pouring some scotch onto a ball of ice in his glass, "call Porn Houdini and put me through."

"Right away, Sir," Jarvis replied, and Tony could practically hear him sighing internally. "Assuming you are about to invite him over, would you like me to order some dinner as well?"

That... was actually a great plan. Tony sometimes wasn't sure if Jarvis grumbled because he didn't like Loki or because he didn't approve of his and Tony's arrangement. But moments like this, when Jarvis made sure there was food and drinks and all the comforts a fallen god could want? Tony wouldn't be surprised if he came up from the workshop one day to find Jarvis playing chess with Loki.

"Yeah, that's great. Erm, sushi?" he asked, not sure if Loki might prefer that or pizza.

"You know," Loki's voice came from the speakers, "most people start their phone calls with _hello_." He sounded distinctly amused, like he was smiling into his receiver. "But yes, sure. What's the special occasion?"

Tony gaped for a second and then mouthed _I'll get you for this_ at the camera where Jarvis was watching and probably giggling electronically. "It's a booty call, actually. But if you need an excuse to see me, you can call it a celebration."

“I don't need an excuse," Loki said in stereo.

Tony looked up and yep, sure enough, Loki had teleported noiselessly into his home.

Hmm… Loki in stereo. That reminded him of something he’d been meaning to discuss with his trickster. He grinned at Loki and motioned to the sofa in the middle of the room. “Should we wait for dinner?”

“Are you suggesting that it’s going to be difficult for you?” Loki quirked that imperious eyebrow of his. “I realize that you find me irresistible, but I would think you could make it through dinner.”

Tony looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, as though weighing his options. “I don’t know. It’s going to be a struggle. Why don’t you come over here and give me a taste, to get me through?”

“Oh, you want a taste? I thought you wanted sushi, but I can give you whatever you might like.” Loki slunk over toward him with those damned sinuous hips of his. Tony was pretty sure they had been outlawed in Indiana, but fortunately, the tower was still in New York.

He licked his lips unthinkingly and stared as Loki approached. “I can think of a few things other than sushi I’d be willing to eat.”

Upon reaching him, Loki wound his arms around Tony’s hips and pressed them together. It turned out that they were both focused more on the booty call than the incoming sushi. Well, dinner would take some time anyway, wouldn’t it? Slipping his arm between them, he palmed Loki’s growing erection through the tight jeans he was wearing, and smirked. "Oh-ho. Look who's happy to see me."

Loki's lips twitched for maybe half a second as he tried to keep a straight face, right before a smile broke loose. "Well, you do always treat it so nicely, who wouldn't be?" he almost purred, which was the closest he'd ever be to saying _I happen to like you, silly mortal, what did you expect?_ Then he leaned in and licked lightly up the center Tony's lips, the smile still curling the corners of his mouth.

Tony smiled back at his playfulness and stepped just that inch closer, tilting his head up for a real kiss, which Loki indulged obligingly.

“How could I not? And more importantly, why don’t we take this over to the couch?” Tony gave him a little tug, pulling Loki toward the sofa.

Unsurprisingly, given the promise of sushi, sex, or both, Loki followed along. When Tony gave him another little push down onto the sofa, he went willingly again. In fact, he positively sprawled out over the center. Then, grinning, he grabbed Tony by the hand and pulled him down to the carpet.

“I seem to recall you offering your mouth up for service? I believe I’d like to be serviced.” Loki leaned forward to tease Tony’s lips with his own, and then leaned back again, tangling one hand in Tony’s hair as he went. He looked every bit the king on a throne.

Not in the mood to question, Tony grinned back. He obediently leaned forward and pulled the zipper on Loki’s jeans down with his teeth, feeling the warmth of Loki's erection on his chin and nose. If his king wanted servicing, he could manage that. He skimmed his hands up Loki’s legs, and then slowly pulled the jeans down far enough to access more of Loki beneath.

As was Loki’s habit, he wore no underwear. All the easier to ravish Tony, he’d said once, channeling the big bad wolf in all his predatory glory. Tony shivered, despite the growing heat in the room. Yes, this was exactly what he’d needed.

Slowly, he pulled Loki’s cock free of its denim prison. He never thought he’d love someone else’s bits nearly as much as he did his own. This cock, though… he could worship it. And Loki would certainly let him. Loki liked being worshipped almost as much as he liked the kneeling. Looking up to meet his king’s eyes again, he slowly extended his tongue and licked.

They stared at each other for a long moment, the air around them electric. Then, breaking the tension, Tony sucked Loki—hot and blunt and salty—into his mouth and pushed down, forcing himself to break eye contact. It was a little strange that Tony found this so stimulating, given the fact that he’d always been the one getting sucked before, but there was something about this thing he had with Loki that left him breathless no matter who was on top.

As he licked around the head, Loki's hand shifted from pushing his head down to cradling it gently. He knew there was no need to push; Tony would do the work gladly and without direction. Instead, he sank his fingers in Tony's hair and scratched softly at his scalp in a manner both affectionate and possessive. _Mine_ , his touch said, and also, _I've trained you well_.

The little acknowledgements like this one always went right to Tony's crotch, and this time was no exception. He breathed hard through his nose, suddenly too warm, and laved the side of the cock with his open mouth, giving Loki just a hint of teeth.

Loki exhaled sharply and tightened his fingers momentarily in Tony's hair, guiding his head back and forth. Tony didn't need it, but Loki liked to pretend he was in charge sometimes, and who was Tony to deny him that?

He went willingly, trailing the flat of his tongue over the velvety skin, until all of it was slick. Then he mouthed at the base, giving tiny kitten licks right over the heavy balls, and looked up at Loki. "What do you need?" he asked, sure his eyes were glazed over at this point but not really caring. "Or should I improvise, your Highness?"

Loki's eyes were just as dark and heated as he licked his lips, considering it. He loved it when Tony played peasant to his royal majesty, and half the time, that was all he needed. Tony marked it as being pretty easy to please. “As you like, my dear pet.”

With that permission, Tony let himself fall into the sort of Zen mindset of giving a blowjob. It was oddly relaxing, running his tongue up and down the shaft as he bobbed his head. He applied light suction at the head, and then dipped back down for more, trying to fit as much as he could, without gagging and detracting from Loki’s enjoyment. Or, well, his own.

It didn’t take long at all before Loki’s hips were twitching up to meet his mouth, and every time it happened, Loki slouched further down his seat. It was just little thing, but it was enough for Tony to know that his efforts weren’t going unnoticed. The tiny _unf, unf, unf_ half-moans that escaped Loki’s parted lips with every twitch were even more telling.

Always a mood-killer, Jarvis suddenly announced, “Sirs, the sushi will be arriving momentarily.”

Loki seemed less than thrilled at the prospect of being interrupted, but Tony rolled with it. Giving Loki a wicked look and a little wink, he dove all the way down, taking Loki in to the root and swallowing hard around the fat cockhead.

This, Loki liked. “Going to keep going even if the delivery boy discovers you, Pet?”

Tony moaned around the cock in his mouth, inexplicably turned on by the notion of a delivery boy discovering them like that, with number one on Forbes Fortune 500 on his knees choking on the cock of the world's most infamous supervillain. He would have make the guy a millionaire to keep _this_ out of the tabloids, but it would be so worth it...

Flushing, he nodded, or the best approximation he could manage with a cock rammed as far down his throat as it would go.

Loki sat up a little straighter, his attention focusing on Tony's red face and neck. "You really would?" he asked, his thumb stroking the curve of Tony's skull.

Tony made a little noise in the back of his throat, making his entire mouth vibrate, and sucked more heartily on Loki's cock. He pulled off an inch or two, his lips still sealed around the girth, and then sunk back down, closing his eyes and swallowing. He'd never really been into voyeurism, unless he was doing it, and sometimes not even then, but he _wanted_ this. So fucking badly.

Raising his head, he let Loki's dick pop out of his mouth and murmured softly against the red glans, "Maybe he can fuck me while you watch and leave me all loose and wet for you." He sucked it back in and gave it the lollipop treatment, before panting, "Or, or, you can fuck me together," and shivering with his whole body. He had to reach down to grab his cock before it exploded. "At the—at the same time?"

Loki's eyes were smoldering as he made a fist in Tony's hair and shoved him back down onto his needy length. "Suck, peasant, and I'll consider it," he breathed hotly. He was lying, though; Tony could tell from the look in his eyes that he was already thinking about it.

Spurred, Tony opened his mouth and let Loki pull him on and off his cock at his leisure, relaxing his throat so Loki could fuck it. Loki took full advantage of that, and started pushing his hips up to meet Tony’s face.

When the elevator made that bright cheerful ‘ding’ that announced its arrival, Tony could barely contain himself. The intense look in Loki’s eyes was beyond sexy. He was almost certain that he was about to get what he’d asked for. He tried not to think too far ahead, though, knowing that Loki would make a point of switching things up if he got too comfortable.

A few seconds after the elevator’s doors whirred open, Tony heard an indrawn breath and then the sound of something hitting the coffee table behind him. Dinner was served, he supposed, slurping noisily around Loki's cock. The delivery person, whoever they were, was not moving from the spot right behind Tony. He wasn’t sure if that was a good sign or a bad one, but either way, it was a distraction. The very best kind of distraction.

Loki looked up lazily from where he was still pushing Tony’s head down on his cock, and grinned. “Lovely, don’t you think? He’s surprisingly skilled.”

There was no answer, but Tony could feel movement behind him, closer than before. He tried to turn his head, but Loki’s fingers were pressed tightly against his scalp, pushing him to continue his work. He tried not to jump out of his skin when he felt something brush against the back of his jeans. Legs, probably, just standing there. Was that supposed to be reassuring?   

"You may touch him, if you want," Loki purred, ownership clear in his voice. He pushed Tony's head down further, so far that Tony would have gagged if he still had that reflex, and added, "He wants you to."

The man—or woman, but Tony was banking on statistics for it to be a man—let out a breath that sounded like steam escaping a boiling kettle. His knees settled right behind where Tony's ass was resting on his ankles; he could feel the body warmth like a presence and hummed his agreement around the base of Loki's cock.

Tony arched his back, presenting the stranger with his ass while Loki pulled him back to let him breathe. He inhaled quickly and said, "Please," right before Loki fucked his mouth again. It came out like a mewl; it was a miracle he'd been able to talk at all, turned on as he was.

"Stroke his back," Loki directed calmly, like his cock wasn't rock hard and pulsing with his heartbeat in Tony's mouth. "He likes that."

The sushi delivery person did as instructed, placing his—oh, it was definitely _his—_ warm hands over Tony's shoulders. They were so big that, together, they spanned the entire breadth of his back, and they burned like hot coals as they stroked down on either side of his spine, so hard they massaged his tense muscles. Then, on the way up, they slid under his shirt to rub the bare skin.

There was something about being touched by someone you didn't know that made everything tingly. Normally, Tony would _never_ let a stranger touch him—not since the arc reactor, anyway—but he was so fucking turned on right now that the tingles went right to his crotch. A bead of sweat trailed down the side of his face, from his temple to his jaw. Feeling energized, he bobbed his head up and down Loki's cock, his tongue sliding over veins like over a washing board.

Loki chuckled, brushing back the hair sticking to his forehead with oddly gentle fingers. "Take off his pants," he instructed the stranger, his eyes never leaving Tony's. There was a kindness there, a reassurance that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to his favorite pet, that made Tony's heart fill to bursting. He wouldn’t admit that he liked Loki caring about him, but something about it made him happy in a way he didn’t quite understand.

The hands on his back slid down his sides and around to the button above his fly. Moment of truth, then. He looked hard at his thoughts and reactions, and fascinatingly enough, the pervading feeling was trust. Loki wasn’t going to let anything bad happen. He had asked for this, and Loki was going to give it to him.

It was a little odd, thinking that he had asked for it.

As the stranger’s nimble fingers undid the button and zipper, then slid his pants off in just a few seconds, Tony became even more grateful for Loki’s calming presence. Of course, he wouldn’t be having sex with a strange person he couldn’t see if Loki weren’t there, but still, Loki was like his safety net. Even the stranger pulling his knees up one by one to peel his pants all the way down didn’t put him off.

He continued bobbing up and down on Loki’s cock as Loki directed, watching his face. There was a strange connection between them. It had been growing for some time, but it was somehow even more apparent when there was someone else present.

The stranger rubbed his hands along Tony’s thighs, seemingly waiting for further instructions. Come to think of it, he probably was waiting for instructions. No one particularly wanted to piss Loki off. Sushi delivery guys who still hadn't been paid probably even less so than most people Tony knew.

Loki smiled down at Tony, and raised an eyebrow in question. Tony closed his eyes slowly before opening them again, signaling a nod, and Loki’s smile grew. Loki, in turn, looked briefly up at the man behind Tony. “Get him ready. I don’t want my toy damaged.” Then he looked back down at Tony, dismissing the fact that there was a third person in the room. The whole thing was strangely intimate for a threesome, like the third guy was little more than a prop or a sex toy.

Not that Tony was complaining.

A few seconds later, he felt a slick finger brush against the cleft between his asscheeks, and was privately grateful for Loki's ability to call up magical lube. Looking up at him while feeling _that_ was a little disconcerting, but between the cock in his mouth and Loki’s intense gaze, he had enough to focus on, so he wiggled a bit and paid no more attention to that. When the finger dipped further in and started rubbing against his asshole, he tried to focus even harder on Loki, but kinda failed. It had been so long since he’d had any man other than Loki anywhere near him in a sexual sense, that he’d forgotten how strange it was.

The delivery guy wasn’t going to let him have too much time to think about it, though, as he started working one finger, and then almost too quickly two, into Tony’s ass. Tony moaned around Loki’s cock and looked up into those deep green eyes once again for assurance that everything was alright. Loki was still completely calm, so Tony was, as well.

In fact, Tony was so calm, he actually started leaning back into those intruding fingers. It was almost as good as when Loki did it—long, spidery fingers expertly opening him up. Before long, he found his eyes slipping closed, as he let his body just feel what was being done to it. He was a passive rider in his own body. Mouth being fucked on one end, ass fingered open on the other. It was a mass of sensation that was almost overwhelming. When it started to feel that way, though, he knew that all he had to do was open his eyes, and Loki would be there to ground him.

He was so gone, in fact, that he didn't notice Loki nodding or somehow signaling to Sushi-san that it was alright to go—not until he felt his rim stretching over what was unmistakably a cock. It felt good, though, so he closed his eyes again and moaned softly.

And then a little detail occurred to him: he'd never heard the distinctive tearing sound of a foil packet being opened, nor that of a condom being unrolled.

His heart jumped up into his throat and he actually _choked_ on Loki's cock in a way he hadn't done since they'd started their... thing. He pulled his head back, or tried to, as Loki's hand was keeping him there, and then he used his favorite safeword: he bit down on Loki's cock.

Loki _howled_ in pain, practically ripping Tony off his cock. He glared and opened his mouth, possibly to yell at him, but Tony beat him to the punch.

"You _son of a bitch!_ " he growled, kicking at Sushi-san and squirming to get him the fuck _out_ of his ass.

Except the stranger had him by the waist and wasn't letting him.

"What the— _condoms,_ you piece of shit, do you know them?" Tony choked out as he struggled, and then he felt Loki's hands cupping his face.

"Tony, Tony," he was saying as he stroked his temples and cheeks gently, "It's okay—"

"No, it's _not okay_ ," Tony yelled, slapping at his arms and panicking harder.

"—just look behind you," Loki finished, his face soft. "I would never let any harm come to you. You're mine, and mine alone."

Which, given that he'd just offered Tony up to the first stranger to come across them— _wait_. Tony stopped struggling and twisted at the waist, eyeballing the man with half a cock up his ass. Then let out a relieved, "Ha!" and sagged, the fight going right out of him. "You!"

Behind him, smiling sheepishly, was another Loki, dressed in the sushi place's uniform. "Hello, there," he cooed, rubbing the small of Tony's back. "Everything alright?"

Tony found himself nodding before he even thought about it, and his face was being tugged into a kiss by the real Loki. He opened his mouth under it, enjoying the apologetic way Loki's tongue slunk inside and sucking on it with bruised lips. He felt like should have said sorry for not trusting Loki, but he decided not to. Condoms were _a thing_ with him. A very important thing.

If Loki had, for whatever reason, let an untested stranger fuck Tony without one for real, Tony would have.... He didn't know what he would have done, but he knew it wouldn't be pretty.

"Do you want to continue?" Loki asked against his lips, pressing their foreheads together, and what do you know, his was sweaty as well.

Tony clenched around the cock in his ass, making Loki's clone moan, and thought about it. Yeah, the mood was ruined, but he could rebuild it in a second. And he still wanted to get off. "Yeah," he replied, just before biting Loki's lips. "But next time, don't ruin the fantasy. A stranger would wear a condom."

Loki nodded, acknowledging his mistake—fucking up a con, big no-no—and sat back down on his spot.

Well, well… it wasn’t every day Tony got Loki to admit making a mistake. In fact, he was pretty sure it had never happened before. Loki gave enough of a damn to care about Tony’s opinion. That was kind of hot? Sweet? Both? He wasn’t sure.

The Loki behind him had real opinions on the matter, though. Tony felt a sudden smack on his ass and twisted back to see Loki looking impatiently on. “As lovely as this moment is, any chance we could go back to fucking?” He leaned up and nipped Tony’s earlobe, whispering, “You two can be in love on your own time. Right now, my cock is in need of attention.” He started thrusting slowly against Tony again, small movements at first, but making it clear that he had no intention of being finished any time soon.

 _In love_. Heh. Well, that was just silly.

Avoiding Loki’s eyes, Tony dipped his head back into Loki’s lap. His erection had suffered a bit, what with the whole ‘biting’ thing, but it rarely took a lot of effort to get Loki back to the right mindset. He tenderly kissed the base of Loki’s cock, where he’d been setting his teeth not so long ago, then he licked his way around it, trying to wrap his lips around either side. By the time he worked his way back up to the tip, Loki was moaning again, and his cock was almost back to its full size.

Loki was a lot of things, but hard to arouse was not one of them. At least, not in Tony’s experience.

Tony opened his mouth wide, and took Loki’s cock halfway into his mouth, then he deliberately moaned around it, causing Loki to moan as well. The hands on his face slid into his hair, and took firm hold there. He glanced up to meet Loki’s eyes, and when green met brown, Tony winked at him and sucked, intent on letting Loki fuck his face again.

But then Loki's clone decided to get the party started and thrust into Tony with such force that it pushed him all the way down the cock. Tony choked a bit, but he wasn't panicking this time and managed to relax his throat with a bit of effort. The clone hummed and stroked his hips with his thumbs almost apologetically, making his next thrusts less about raw force and more about finesse. His cock slid in and out with very little drag, the veins adding just that little extra spice as they rubbed against his rim.

Yeah, this was the life: cock up his ass, expertly stroking his prostate and going just slowly enough he could feel _everything,_ and another one down his throat, its owner melting into a puddle of gasps just above him. Tony hummed, definitely pleased with his life choices for once.

Loki's gasps began turning into soft moans and, encouraged, Tony began sucking harder, pulling all the tricks he knew—some of which, in a twist of irony, he'd learnt from Loki himself; so he was, in fact, taking the Trickster down with his own tricks.

The other Loki, apparently cluing in, ran one hand up Tony's sweaty back and into his hair, making a fist in it between the real Loki's hands, which were mostly just hanging on. He pushed Tony down on his counterpart's cock and then back up until it popped out of his mouth, and then punctuated that with a thrust right into Tony's prostate, making him bite off a moan.

Tony arched his back, offering more of his ass to that brilliant, brilliant cock. He licked his lips, wetting them again in anticipation, and was proven right when Loki's clone shoved him back down again. The angle was perfect, and Loki's dick went seamlessly into his mouth and down his throat. Tony hummed around it and swallowed, moaning when the clone hammered his prostate again.

Loki groaned loudly, his fingers tightening behind Tony's ears, and his hips began an unconscious, helpless rocking into Tony's mouth. His clone seemed to enjoy it, because he pulled Tony's head back a few inches and then shoved him forward again, this time getting an actual moan.

They carried on like that, Loki's clone directing Tony's head, using him as little more than a sex toy to please his maker, fucking Tony all the while. Tony finally gave in and reached down to grab his cock, but the clone saw it coming and captured his hand, pulling it behind Tony's back and holding it there.

' _Asshole_ ,' Tony thought; but fondly, because it wasn't sex with Loki if there wasn't a little power play sprinkled here and there. He merely began fucking back more energetically, tilting his hips so that fat dick would rub his sweet spot every single time. For a moment, it felt so fucking good that he forgot he had another equally gorgeous and needy cock in his mouth, and he tried to show his appreciation vocally.

His words came out like a series of hums that drove Loki's hips _nuts._ Then it was one, two desperate thrusts and he was grabbing Tony by the ears and tugging him even closer, him as far down his cock as he could fit.  Tony swallowed automatically, too far gone to be uncomfortable, and it was a good thing too, because Loki was coming down his throat.

It came as something of a surprise a moment later, when Loki pulled his head back, and he had to gasp for air. Sex with Loki was dangerous sometimes, he thought amusedly. He got so distracted by what was going on, that he forgot important things like breathing. Of course, breathing still seemed less than important, given the way that Loki’s clone was still working him over.

The real Loki seemed to be coming back to himself, too, as he slowly started to pet Tony’s face. After a moment, Loki pulled Tony’s head up and looked him in the eye, smiling. “Enjoying yourself, Pet?”

Tony just smiled back, biting his lip and letting out a little moan when the clone pushed a little more forcefully into his ass, the slapping sound filling the living room. His eyes flickered shut as he turned his head just lightly, taking Loki's thumb into his mouth.

Loki's smile grew. "Of course you are," he cooed, taking it out and stroking Tony's bruised, glistening lip. "You've been asking me to make a clone for a while now, haven't you." It wasn't really a question. Evidently, or else he wouldn't have pushed his thumb back into Tony's well-used mouth, stroking his tongue. He continued; like Tony, Loki seemed to sometimes enjoy hearing himself talk. “I thought we would do to you what you requested last time.”

Tony’s head shot up, and he pulled slightly away from Loki’s thumb. Oh geez. Was Loki actually planning on following through with that?

There must have been fear showing in his eyes, as Loki chuckled and shook his head. “Don’t you worry your pretty little head about it right now. We’ll just have to wait until next time, hmm? Then we’ll see how well you can take two of me.”

The clone behind Tony moaned at that idea, apparently looking forward to… what, existing again? He firmed his grip on Tony’s hair, using it as a handhold, and pulled back this time to force his way all the way into Tony’s ass.

Sucking in a breath, Tony let his head fall as far forward as Loki allowed, pulling his own hair a bit in the process. One more thing on the list of ‘things Loki makes somehow hot,’ he supposed. Tony didn’t think he could even count all of the items on that particular list anymore, though, and that was saying something.

Apparently, that was when Loki decided to help his clone out. He slid his hands down Tony’s shoulders to find his hands, and then pulled them up behind his back. “A better grip than his hair, I think. He likes it a bit rough, you know.”

A chuckle came from behind him. “Oh, I remember.” The clone took Tony’s hands and crossed them behind his back, and used them as a new handle to manipulate Tony’s body to suit his whims. Tony was briefly worried about having two men who knew him a little too well, then his sex-fried brain managed to remind him that despite all appearances, it really was still just one Loki.

Then conscious thought melted around the edges a little, when Loki, who had slowed a bit, renewed his very welcome assault on Tony’s tender ass. The clone shifted so that he was holding both of Tony’s hands in one of his own, and reached back to run his hand along Tony’s thigh and ass. Then, with only the warning being that Tony knew how their devious Loki minds worked, he smacked the spot he’d just been caressing.

It would have been demeaning with anyone else, but Tony knew that Loki worshiped his ass. He was always touching it, stroking it, slapping it, and pinching it, completely fascinated with its roundness and the way it moved. Tony found it ridiculously hot.

It seemed the clone was not immune to the wonders of his ass, either, because he kept smacking it, again and again, in time with his thrusts.

That was it. Tony couldn’t think, or form words, or even hold himself upright anymore. He let his head fall into Loki’s lap, resting on one thigh. When Loki allowed it, and even ran his hand through Tony’s hair, Tony just let his entire body go lax. The clone Loki pulled and thrust, and original Loki smiled and pet his hair, and Tony just lay there and whimpered. His whole body felt like it was made of liquid. His spine was like a river that flowed from Loki’s hand in his hair, to the clone’s hand on his ass.

When he felt the clone’s hand slide down to wrap around the base of his cock, he couldn’t even muster the energy to press into it, merely just enough to let out a broken little moan. It wasn’t necessary, though, because he was so ready that it only took a few strokes before he felt his whole body tense. It was almost an out of body experience. He was so tired and relaxed that the buildup, the tension, and the release seemed as though they were something he was experiencing secondhand.

He shuddered between Loki's legs, his face pressed into his inner thigh as he moaned breathily. His orgasm seemed to go on forever, until he was a wrecked mess held up only by Loki's caring hands petting his sweaty, slack face and pushing back the hair sticking to his brow. He remained completely limp as the clone fucked into him, again and again and again, letting go of Tony's cock and grabbing his hip with a slick hand.

It started feeling weird after a few seconds, when Tony caught his breath and cooled down again. He began squirming and making noises of complaint, feeling too well-used and sated to say something outright.

But it was Loki to the rescue. He's kept stroking Tony's hair soothingly, playing with his ears now and then, but now he stopped, his hand going still. "Are you close?" he asked his clone.

The other Loki's hips stuttered, slowing their pace. "No," he answered, his voice identical to Loki's in a way half-disconcerting and half-mind-blowing.

"Then pull out," Loki said. "He's uncomfortable."

Full of gratitude, Tony burrowed his face into the crease between Loki's thigh and his hip and mouthed at it. Trying to leave hickeys on Loki was futile, so he just lapped at the salty skin in silent thanks.

Grumbling, the clone did as instructed, his cock feeling like fire as it withdrew from Tony's raw ass. He immediately laid it along the cleft of Tony's ass and rubbing it back and forth. "Can I come on him, o master?" he asked sardonically, letting go of Tony's wrists and carefully guiding his arms down.

Tony liked the idea, so he voted by nodding against Loki's limp cock. His shoulders ached something fierce as circulation returned to them, and he rolled them to ease the pain. It didn't trouble him overmuch; he could con a massage out of Loki later.

Loki brushed his fingers affectionately down the nape of his neck. "Go ahead, claim him," he allowed, ever the magnanimous monarch. "I'll assist you." With that, he bent over Tony's head and reached out for his clone's dick.

The clone let out a surprised little moan, and Tony wished he had enough energy to pry himself loose so he could watch. Hmm, it didn't matter; Jarvis was recording, he could jerk off to the feed later. He wondered if he could get Loki to fuck himself on camera, one day... Now that would be something to save in the archive forever.

He felt Loki’s hand meet the clone’s cock against his back, and those lithe dexterous fingers wrapped halfway around it. Loki proceeded to press the cock against him, rubbing the two together, in a strange mix of frottage and a hand job. It didn’t seem to make terribly much difference to the clone, who just started rutting into what he was given.

The fact that the clone had been told to ‘claim him’ would normally have gotten Tony’s attention, and he strongly suspected that he was going to spend a lot of time jerking off to this footage.

As it was, Tony just lay against Loki’s lap, spent and relaxed.

It didn’t take as long as he would have expected for the clone to start moaning softly, his hips moving less and less smoothly as he drew closer to his own orgasm. The whole room was silent, but for the slide of skin on skin, and those little moans, slowly growing in volume.

Just a few moments later, the clone stiffened behind Tony, and he knocked Loki’s hand out of the way as he leaned down to cover Tony’s body with his own. Tony felt the rush of sticky wetness between them, and then a sharp pain in his neck where the clone latched on and left a vivid purple bruise. As he pulled his mouth away, he whispered in Tony’s ear, “You belong to me now, Stark.”

Then, abruptly, he vanished, the wisps of smoke caressing Tony’s skin as they dispersed.

Tony shivered. Why did he have the distinct feeling that what the clone had said didn’t just mean that he belonged to Loki?

Loki leaned back into the couch, his pants still halfway down his thighs, and tugged Tony up from under his armpits.

Tony climbed into his lap eagerly enough, ready to kiss him, except Loki popped a sushi roll into his mouth, pushing it in with his fingertips. He kissed the fingers instead and chewed the morsel, feeling very pampered right now. Almost like the 'pet' epithet Loki kept calling him was becoming true.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Loki asked, grabbing a slice of tuna with his fingers and slurping it up with totally bad manners. He'd never picked up eating with sticks, much to Tony's eternal amusement.

Nodding, Tony swallowed and pressed a kiss to Loki's cheek. It was weird; normally he wasn't so cuddly after sex, and neither was Loki, but couldn't bring himself to pull away. "Hey," he said, resting his head on Loki's shoulder, "was that the same clone as last time?"

Loki smiled and fed him another piece. "Yes. Normally I create them and they cease to exist when they aren't needed anymore, but I wanted one who didn't need to be told about you again."

Tony remembered the last time. By the time he'd arrived, Loki and his clone had been naked and playing together on the bed. He hadn't realized Loki had told his clone... what, tips? Tony's secret hot-spots? His limits, maybe? "Well," he said when he swallowed, stroking Loki's stomach absently, "do you think he could come out and play again someday?"

Loki froze. "What?"

Oops. Tony hurried to explain. "Listen, I'm not gonna leave you for your own clone." He had gone through too much with Loki to do that. "But it would give me someone to do while you are away." He nosed along Loki's jaw, nibbling at the fleshy underside. "If you don't want to, it's okay—"

Loki cut him off with a kiss. "We'll see," he said mysteriously, right before pulling Tony's shirt off and pressing him down into the couch.


	3. And One Time Tony Paid Loki Back (And Loki Realized He'd Met His Match)

Loki closed the door to his room and leaned against it, sighing in relief at being alone _at last_. He was finally alone after a harrowing day, on the end of a harrowing week, and he could finally relax. He pulled off the ribbon tying his hair back into a tight braid and shook it loose, finally feeling some relief. His headache  vanished like he'd magicked it away.

He still had no idea how his mother had gotten Thor to invite him to his coronation, but he wished he could turn back time and yell at her for even thinking about it. If there was one thing he hated, it was the spotlight.

He'd never liked even _the idea_ of it, and he had loved the reality of it even less, back when an accident of chance had left him with Gungnir in his hands. The feeling of power rushing through him at that moment had not been enough compensation for the scrutiny he'd been put under by the people he'd counted as his friends—just as the feeling of his mother's love and approval wasn't, and would never be, compensation for putting up with the hard, wary glares and the comments.

Dear Norns, the _comments_.

Being judged by those unworthy, filthy hypocrites rankled even more than Thor's stoic silence, even after a millennium of serving at his side.

There was a reason why he'd preferred staying in the shadows. If no one saw you, no one could judge you.

Loki desperately wished Tony was here. He didn't even want sex, at this point; he just wanted someone to welcome him with open arms, to smile upon seeing him, to instantly scoot over to accommodate his ass on a sofa—instead of angling away, frowning, and stubbornly taking as much space as possible while pretending not to notice Loki standing there with a bored expression on his face.

Annoyed at this unexpected deluge of sentiment, Loki wrenched the ceremonial robes off his body and let them fall gracelessly to the floor, making sure to step on them for good measure as he moved around the room. Frigga owed him big for this, he decided, plopping down in front of his wash basin to wrestle the uncomfortable boots off. Maybe big enough to wheedle a golden apple out of her; Loki had done without for the past four years and his body was practically screaming for one.

Loki rolled his neck around, identifying the places where his muscles ached the most from being tense and poised all day, and washed his face in the basin. He lasted maybe two seconds before the curiosity overpowered him and he swiped a hand over the water-filled bowl, calling up the image of Tony.

He told himself that it was nothing; that he was only doing it because it was something to think about that wasn’t Asgard. He knew that wasn’t it, but he felt better for thinking it anyway. Getting attached to anyone had always proven a mistake for him in the past, and it was a mistake that he had been reminded of in the worst of ways this past week.

Tony was something that had no relation to Asgard, though, so it was a good distraction. When the ripples in the bowl cleared, there was Tony. Or, at least, there was the back of Tony’s head. He was naked from the waist up, and seemed to have his arms wrapped around something.

Okay, no—some _one_.

Loki tried not to feel a little sting of jealousy seeing Tony with someone else. He had left a clone for Tony’s amusement and, more importantly, for their evening videochat sessions. It wasn’t entirely necessary, of course, but having a copy of Loki there with Tony added an interesting bit of spice to the calls. Watching Tony have sex with another Loki had a certain appeal sometimes.

Sometimes, though, it had the unfortunate side effect of making Loki think about Tony with another man. Like now. After all, the clone was for the purpose of amusing _Loki_ , too. He wasn’t just for Tony to have sex with whenever he wanted, unless his presence kept Tony from sleeping with an actual other man while Loki was away.

Wrenching himself out of his thoughts, Loki realized what exactly was bothering him about the picture. It was the fact that he couldn’t see the other man’s head over Tony’s and, worse, the man's skin was entirely not the right color for Loki's clone. That was wrong. That was—

That was Tony with someone else. _Really_ with someone else.

Loki felt an all-too-familiar lurch in his stomach, and visions of people he had previously trusted swam before his eyes. That was why he didn’t trust people—every time he did, something like this happened.

Tony took a step back then, and Loki almost looked away. Did he really want to know whom Tony was sleeping with? No. No, he didn't. …And yet, he continued to stare at the water as Tony backed away, revealing the man on the other side.

That was worse. It _was_ a man, after all. If it had been a woman, at least Loki could try to write it off as Tony looking for something he didn’t give.

That was when he saw the fellow's face and the obvious truth struck him: it wasn’t just another man.

It was another _Tony_.

How was that even possible? A machine of some kind? An illusion…?

Oh, the _clone_.

The damned clone had turned into another Tony, and they were making out.

In an instant, the experience went from gut-wrenchingly awful to something else entirely.

Even at the very worst times Loki found Tony attractive. First thing in the morning with his hair sticking up everywhere, after a three day caffeine-and-science-bender, coming home from an Avengers meeting with his eyes flashing in anger—they were all little pieces of Tony, and all… adorable? Perfect? Perfect in their own way.

Two of Tony together, kissing and touching each other? It was almost too much.

Okay, no, it wasn’t too much at all. It just made Loki have to grab his crotch to put out the fire.

 _'It must be a little odd for Tony, making out with himself_ ,' he thought absently, mouth dry, as he held onto the bowl tightly. Tony had said something about being a narcissist, though, so maybe it wasn’t so odd.

Tony was saying something to the clone, and it looked strangely like he was giving instructions. He moved the clone’s arm to a slightly different angle and threaded it into his hair the way that Tony always did when he was trying to get closer to Loki. It was one of those moves that made the kiss so much more intimate than mere kissing had any right to be. Loki loved it when he did that.

The clone grinned and pulled him close again, twisting his hand into Tony’s deep brown hair and pulling their faces closer without touching their lips together. Loki could barely make out the words on the clone’s lips: “Like this?”

What?

Tony grinned in response and ran his hands down the clone’s chest, slowly wending his way down to the prominent bulge in the jeans the clone was wearing. Then he pulled back a few inches and gave the clone a shove in the middle of the chest.

The clone—or Tony number two, as Loki was going to start calling him—fell backward onto the bed. He grinned lasciviously up at Tony and crooked a finger at him in a very Loki gesture. Tony shook his head and said something, then made a slightly different gesture with his whole hand, which Tony number two copied.

What the hell were they doing? It looked like nothing so much as a lesson to Loki.

Tony let himself fall onto the bed next to his double and stroked his chest in that possessive way he did to Loki sometimes. (Loki refused to acknowledge the jealousy that reared up in him at that move used on someone other than himself. It sort of was himself, after all.) After a moment of speaking, he seemed to get distracted by something and looked at the clone’s chest as he stroked it. His hand strayed to the spot where his own chest held a glowing metal heart, and the clone had none. A wistful look crossed his face, but he dismissed it almost instantly. Giving the clone his brightest ‘ _I’m going to pretend to smile until I’m actually happy again_ ’ smile, he moved up to his knees and started working on his zipper.

The clone, however, reached out a hand and took Tony’s, frowning and saying something Loki couldn’t make out. Tony just shook his head and pulled the zipper the rest of the way down. The clone let his hand drop, taking the hint.

Tony knew how to strip another person out of Midgardian clothes in record time, and he proceeded to do it to the clone, taking the pants off with ruthless efficiency. Pulling himself back up to straddle the thighs again, he took on a businesslike air, motioning toward the clone’s cock and then showing him a hand shape and a specific angle.

Was he actually giving the damned clone lessons in how to give a handjob? Loki watched on, wondering what exactly was going on.

After a moment, Tony encircled the clone’s shaft with his hand and looked up questioningly.

The clone nodded and once again mimicked the motion.

Anthony watched for a moment, checking multiple angles discerningly, and then nodded in turn. He said something else.

Smirking up at him, the clone removed his hand and put it behind his head. He motioned with the other hand as if to say “Well?”

Tony rolled his eyes, but seemed to be in a forgiving mood, as he quickly turned himself around, presenting the clone with his ass, and backed up until his mouth was level with the others dick.

With the both of them being of a height, this position put his own cock just hovering over the clone's mouth. This was a fact that the other took shameless advantage of, immediately sucking the head into his mouth, only to receive a heel to the temple for his efforts.

Tony shook his head, saying something into the space between their bodies. Then he leaned down and started mouthing at his clone's cock, laving it with kisses and kitten laps, working his way up and down the shaft. The clone copied him—presumably, as Loki could only see his hair bobbing slightly from between Tony's perky round cheeks, but his actions were unmistakable—and Tony nodding approvingly.

Loki's jaw dropped slightly as he realized what exactly was going on.

It looked like a lesson because it _was_ a lesson. Tony was teaching the clone how to suck cock like him; had, in fact, been teaching him how to do _everything_ like him, from kissing to handjobs and, presumably, in the near future, how to fuck or take a cock like him.

There was only one possible conclusion to this, he thought, squeezing his suddenly urgent erection though the soft leather breeches. Tony wanted to double-team Loki just as Loki had double-teamed him not long ago, and he had enlisted the clone's help. He closed his eyes, already picturing it in his head.

Would Tony want to fuck him while he fucked the clone? Or maybe he'd have the both of them fuck Loki at the same time? Or, maybe, if he dared, take both the clone's and Loki's cocks into himself, like he'd boasted. Or! Or! The possibilities were endless.

Mouth dry, Loki decided he couldn't stay. He couldn’t sit there and watch Tony fuck his spitting image for practice while he rotted in Asgard one last torturous night. Even another hour suddenly seemed impossible. He bit his lip and tore himself away from the sight of Tony deepthroating another Tony's cock, his beard tangling in the neatly trimmed pubic hair, and waved his hand over the bowl to banish the image. He looked around the room, watching for anything he might want to take back home to Earth, and saw nothing of value to him.

There was a paperweight, though, that might be of interest to his sweet human pet and his adorable ‘science’, and perhaps would even show him how to harness the free energy in the process the quaint mortals called _magic._ (Loki had been unable to teach him himself, thanks to a combination of lack of words in English to explain the concepts, frustration on both sides, and the fact that angry sex with Tony was pretty spectacular)

He grabbed it  as soon as he got dressed and put it in his pocket.

*

The laces of his shirt were still untied—not that anyone would give him a second glance in this night of revelry—when he stepped into the hallway, and his boot buckles, also undone, clinked as he walked.

"Ravished so soon and left unfulfilled?" someone slurred, blocking Loki's path with an arm against a wall. The man, some warrior Loki hadn't seen since basic sword training eight hundred years ago, crowded him against the wall. His breath smelled of alcohol when he murmured, "A pretty thing like you. Such a pity. Maybe Ulfr can lend you a hand?"

' _He's only missing a fedora_ ,' Loki thought, blinking at the man's sheer nerve. Then, he blinked at his own thought. Tony's culture had influenced him more than he'd thought. He shook his head. "No thanks," he told Ulfr in his best joking, laughing tone. "Who knows where your hand has been, right?"

Ulfr looked confused as to whether Loki was joking, serious, or flirting back, but Loki didn't stay long enough to find out. He just pushed at the beefy man's shoulder until he opened like a door, and walked past him.

He was about to leave the castle entirely when he heard Frigga's voice calling his name. It was only the lingering affection he had for her that kept him in place long enough for her to catch up.

"Loki!" she gasped, coming to a stop in front of him. "You're leaving already?" Her eyes were bright but pleading.

Loki smiled at her, but it came out pained. "I am, Mother," he confirmed, taking her hands in his. "The coronation is over. I have nothing left here aside from you." No obligations, no face to save, no friends at all.

It was right then and there that he finally realized it. Asgard was not his home any longer. The past few years, he'd been still holding some spark of hope that he could return someday when things blew over. But he knew now, for certain, that he'd changed too much while Asgard stayed the same. The home of his youth was a thousand years in the past, and there was nothing he could do to go back.

His home now was Midgard. More concretely, the drafty apartment in New York where he kept a little balcony garden, the park with the squirrels that knew him on sight because he always brought them the good nuts, the little café with the excellent strawberry shortcake but terrible coffee, the adventurous boyfriend willing to give him a second chance... Yes. _That_ was his home.

"Oh," Frigga said suddenly, her hand flying to her mouth. Her eyebrows were up to her hairline. There was a hint of hurt on her face, but it was overshadowed with comprehension. "I see."

Loki's smile reached his eyes. "Thank you for inviting me, it was good to see you again." He brought his mother's hands to his face—the perfumed hands that had cradled him as a baby, smoothed his hair, swatted him upside the head in reprimand, taught him how to control his magic, gripped his shoulders as he withstood Odin's wounding words—and kissed them with gratefulness he couldn't put into words.

His mother gathered him into a hug and kissed his forehead like she used to do when he was not yet a man, though now she had to stand on tiptoes to reach. "Go, my son," she said. "Tell him hello for me."

Loki grinned at Frigga's perceptiveness. "I shall. Consider yourself invited whenever you wish."

With that, they parted ways, and Loki left for the Bifrost.

Heimdall, as he was wont to do, glared silently at him the entire time it took for the Observatory to align itself towards Midgard.

Loki, way past caring about one more traitor's opinion, merely smiled sardonically and tipped an invisible hat before stepping into the river of lights.

* * *

When Loki stepped into the penthouse, the first thing he heard was the voice of Jarvis, welcoming him _home_. He even used that word specifically. It was a stark contrast to the chilly reception he’d received in Asgard. The second thing he heard was Tony’s voice—or possibly the clone’s, he supposed—moaning loudly. Laughter followed. It was amused laughter, though, and not drunken, angry, or mean-spirited.

He had already known that things had changed for him, but the dichotomy between his two worlds was a little shocking when presented to him in quick succession. From Ulfr to Tony in less than half an hour. A decade earlier, the implicit approval in Ulfr’s crass offer would have been enough. It wasn’t anymore. Not when he could have Tony’s genuine approval.

Swiftly, Loki headed for the bedroom.

He stopped in the doorway to watch one Tony lounging lazily over a very sated looking _other_ Tony. He was reasonably sure that the finished Tony was the clone, and that inexplicably pleased him. He wanted to be the one to make Tony come. Leaning against the wall hard enough that it made a ‘thump’ sound that drew their attention, he pasted a grin on his face. “Enough room for a third in this lovely little tete-a-tete?”

They both looked up at him in shock, but both faces quickly changed to pleasure. One a sly amused sort of pleasure, and the other, well… Tony. There was no other way to describe that face any more than there was a way to mistake the clone for Tony.

“Thought you were stuck in Asshole-gard till tomorrow?” The real Tony asked in a disgustingly pleased tone.

Loki smiled at him, continuing to lean on the doorframe. “How could I possibly stay away, when I learned I’d been replaced with someone else?”

“Repla—” Tony looked sharply at the clone, then back at Loki. “That wasn’t how I planned it to go.”

“Oh? I left you a version of me, and you subverted it to your own devices, and ‘this wasn’t how you planned it to go’? How _did_ you plan it to go, Tony?” The amusement in his voice belied the possibly offended words, so he assumed Tony would know he didn’t mean anything unpleasant by it.

Tony, like a five year old caught with his hand in the cookie jar, grinned. “Well, I was thinking that in an hour or so, you’d call. And then we could give you a little show.”

The clone continued lying lazily on the bed, smirking up at both of them.

“What sort of show am I missing? Should I be demanding a performance?” Loki pushed away from the wall with his shoulder and started moving slowly toward the bed.

Tony’s grin intensified. “Well, last time you called, you just wanted to see me suck him off. So I figured that this time, you might like to see something a little more, you know… _more._ ” He slid down to the very end of the bed and let his feet dangle off. “Since you’re here, though, maybe you’d prefer something a little more hands-on?”

“Oh, believe me, Tony. You’re going to get hands-on.” When Loki reached the place where Tony’s feet were hanging off the bed, he took one in each hand and pulled, dragging his lover down to the edge, one leg on either side of him. “The only question remaining is how many hands you want.”

“How many… what?” Tony looked genuinely confused, and it was one of the most adorable things Loki could think of in recent memory.

Loki had been initially hesitant on the clone front, because it was something that previous lovers had expected of him. It wasn’t that he was against it, exactly; it was just that he didn’t particularly enjoy being wanted for a cute trick he could perform in the bedroom. When Tony had asked for it to be repeated, he had hesitated. In the end, though, the experience had alleviated more concerns than it had brought up. When Tony had been shocked and frightened by the thought of a stranger taking him without protection, it had only taken Loki's reassurance and he’d immediately calmed down. He trusted Loki. It was still a strange concept to Loki. He was trusted.

Loki met the clone’s eyes over Tony’s shoulder, and saw implicit agreement there. He put a hand on either side of Tony’s face, and leaned his face down. When their foreheads met, he just looked Tony in the eye for a long moment. When the clone’s arms came around Tony from behind, he jumped like a startled rabbit.

Tony turned to where his clone had snuck up behind him and scowled. “This isn’t about me, it’s about him. He’s the one who’s been stuck in Asgard for the last week.”

The clone nodded seriously. “Exactly. So I say we give him what he wants.” He said it in a decent approximation of Tony’s voice; not just the sound of it, but the tone, the timbre, and the emotion. They had obviously been practicing for more than just a few hours.

Nodding to the creature that was no longer just his own clone, Loki continued to look at Anthony. “I decided to take a look at what you were up to, and what did I find? This. So I decided that I deserved a taste for myself.” Loki let his hands roam all over Tony’s bare torso. “Of course, _you_ have some say in it. I took both of you once. And you offered to do it once. What is it this time? What is it you’re hoping for?”

Tony’s eyes changed for a moment, a sad, haunted look flitting through them. “For you to look happy again,” he answered guilelessly.

It hit Loki right in the same spot as the earlier realization about what home meant to him now. “Don’t I look happy now, Pet?”

Tony’s look turned sly. “Well, you’re getting there. I think maybe a little blowjob would help even more.” He reached his hand out and palmed Loki’s erection through his breeches. “Jeez, Big Boy, how long have you been watching us fuck around?”

Loki pressed himself into the willing hand and managed to bite out, “Too long, and not long enough. Now shut up and get me out of these pants.”

As quickly as his fingers allowed, Tony complied. Given Tony’s rather nimble fingers, Loki was more than pleased with his efforts. In a moment, Tony was peeling down the Asgardian leather breeches, and it felt like he was shedding an old, obsolete skin. He wasn’t Loki of Asgard anymore. He was something new and different. He was something so new and different that he didn’t even know who he was yet.

He did know one thing for certain, though. “Fuck, I’ve missed this.”

“I missed you too, Babe.” Tony grinned up and him, seeming completely at ease with such a bold statement of affection.

“Did you?” Loki was genuinely curious. The fact that compliments were likely to follow didn’t hurt his feelings, but they weren’t the sole reason for his question.

In answer, Tony pressed his still-considerable erection against Loki’s thighs and then added a completely unnecessary, “What do you think?”

“I think you belong under me, Tony Stark. And it’s a travesty that you haven’t been there for almost a week.” When the clone opened his mouth to protest, Loki shot him a glare. “No, you don’t count. The fact that he’s been with you does not make it better.”

The clone just smiled in response, and Loki had to fight the urge to smack him. Then he reminded himself that being jealous of his own clone was decidedly strange and had no basis in reason. Tony had wanted a clone because he wanted Loki, not because he was impressed by cheap parlor tricks in the bedroom. And a no-strings threesome was something lots of people wanted, including Loki sometimes.

Right then, for instance, he wanted it. Not because he particularly wanted to include his clone in sex, or because he had his usual need to take things further than was appropriate, but because he was back to being a child who wanted his friends to like him as much as they liked Thor. He wanted proof. He wanted Anthony to agree to give him what he wanted.

It was silly, and selfish, and it made very little sense, but it was what his heart was demanding. He’d followed his heart back here to Tony, so he decided that it was time to see if it had been right in its sappy sentimental assessment of Tony as home. He knew that a test wouldn’t actually answer his questions, but as usual, he ignored the voice of reason and went ahead.

“Give yourself to us.” He said it quietly and in a tone of voice that seemed more questioning than the words themselves implied. He hadn’t meant for it to come out sounding so weak. He cringed a bit internally.

Tony drew his luscious lower lip between his teeth. “Us?” he asked, nervous. “At, um, the same time?”

The clone leaned in and started to knead Tony’s shoulders, pressing his lips to the back of one of those swiftly reddening ears.

Loki couldn’t even bring himself to say it, for concern that he would, as always, be rebuffed. He just nodded, and waited.

Pulling his legs up onto the bed, Tony climbed to his knees. He leaned in to meet Loki’s gaze head on, and nodded. “For you Loki. I’ll try.”

He couldn’t help himself; Loki felt a grin split his face, and he wrapped his arms around Tony. His previously flagging erection was almost at full attention once again. Tony was going to try to give him what he wanted, just because he wanted it. “That’s all I ask of you. Now why don’t we start with getting me naked?”

“Best idea I’ve heard all day.” Tony immediately started pulling at his shirt. He wasn’t gentle, either. He pulled at the collar as though he didn’t give a damn whether it ripped into little pieces. Maybe he didn’t. Loki certainly didn’t. It wasn’t as though Asgardian garb did him a lot of good on Midgard.

Loki could have magicked his clothes away easily enough, but having an incredibly enthusiastic Tony literally tearing them off him was too stimulating to stop. He did nothing to interfere, not even when Tony threw his shirt, now sporting a tear in the neck and a few loose seams, carelessly to one side. Instead, he merely twined his hands in Tony’s hair and watching his lover demolish his fancy Asgardian dress clothes.

The metaphorical significance of stripping away of the remnants of Asgard flew out of his mind when Tony slid his hand down, cupping Loki’s diamond-hard cock ever-so-gently. He leaned in and started lavishing the skin with close-mouthed kisses, then slowly switched to kittenish little licks. Somewhere in his focus, he lost track of finishing stripping Loki, and started just sucking on him instead.

The clone, ever so helpful and eager, sauntered over in a carbon copy of Tony's swagger and dropped his knees next to them in a move that was neither Loki's nor Tony's, but a blend of the two. The way he grabbed hurriedly at the boots where the breeches were stuck was Tony's, the way he tugged them off by inches instead of all at once, like unwrapping a present, was Loki's.

It was like he was caught between his natural tendencies and the character he was playing.

Loki sank his hand in the clone's chocolate-colored hair, encouraging him to stand up and kiss him. His mouth tasted like Tony's—though Loki couldn't tell if it was because of the transformation or due to he and Tony having kissed so long that they tasted the same—and he tugged on Loki's hair just like Tony had taught him to do.

With Loki tilting his head aside, the real Tony had that much more room to suck and nibble, and he took shameless advantage. His hands roamed Loki's chest possessively, flat and warm along his ribs like armies claiming a territory, and he disputed Loki's back with the clone, who didn't much mind anyway, if the way his fingertips were probing between Loki's ass cheeks was any indication.

Loki couldn't help but moan into his clone—Tony's clone—the clone's mouth, and he felt the real Tony's lips curling into a smirk where they were attempting to leave a hickey. He turned his head away and sucked in some air, feeling far too hot to be standing up. Seeking Tony's mouth with his own, he called the man's attention away from his neck and then pushed him back onto the bed.

Tony scooted backwards, grinning the whole time, his dark eyes whispering _come hither_ , and Loki followed, falling into his arms and stealing his mouth again. Suddenly there were hot kisses trailing up the knobs of his spine, and he arched his back into them, pressing his and Tony's hips together.

"Prep him," the clone murmured when he reached Loki's ear, drawing Loki's hair aside so he could nibble at his throat on the other side than Tony had before. "We don't wanna hurt him." He spoke in the dreadful accent Tony had, the one that took a while to get used to, but his words made perfect sense.

"No," Loki confirmed, holding Tony's eyes, "no, we don't." He rubbed their noses together as he braced his arms to push himself up, a gesture to reassure Tony of his continued affections.

Tony merely grinned and spread his legs, looking definitely more at ease than he had when Loki had first proposed this venture. "You'd better," he said, though he sounded like he was joking, comfortable with the knowledge that Loki would take care of him as he deserved. "I wanna see if I can take your entire hand, first."

Loki forgot how to breathe for a moment as he pictured that in his head. His whole hand sunken into Tony's ass to the wrist, the tightness, his coiled fingers rubbing against his prostate no matter which way they moved, Tony's delighted, helpless whimpers every time he pressed _just right—_ just the mere idea drove him to distraction.

Thankfully for him, the clone was quicker to recover. He crawled on the bed next to them until his face was next to Tony's ear and murmured something that sounded like, "Wise idea, clever slut," but, judging by Tony's expression afterwards, couldn't possibly have been that, because he looked like he was melting.

In fact, Loki watched in astonishment as his lover turned to face, well, _himself_ , and started making doe eyes at him, murmuring, "You wish it was you, don't you?" right against his lips. "Maybe later, if you use your pretty mouth right, whore."

They started kissing at that, all plump lips and biting teeth and questing tongues, they respective goatees catching and scraping pleasantly.

Loki had seen it before, in the scrying bowl, but it hadn't gone right to his cock like seeing it on first row just now did. He could hardly believe that Tony had asked him to fuck him with his fist and then promptly started _ignoring him_ , but the view was undeniably good. Deciding not to interrupt them, he pulled himself up and spread Tony's legs as they would go, guiding his distracted lover into propping his knees up for better access.

The clone promptly took advantage and loomed over Tony from the side, plundering his mouth and rubbing a hand all over his chest possessively. Tony welcomed him, groaning into the kiss and sinking his hands into his look-alike's hair, pulling him this way and that to fit their mouths better together.

Okay. _Now_ Loki was getting irked. They were so into each other that it was hard to keep pretending they were putting on a show for him. But whatever. Show or no show, soon enough Tony would only be paying attention to _him_ , the clone just a mere bonus toy in the cereal box of their sex lives.

He reached down between Tony's cheeks and found his furled entrance, the same one he'd fucked countless times yet always returned to impressive tightness. He stroked it in circles, his fingers still dry, and coaxed it slowly into letting up some pressure.

With the help of the clone making out sensually with him, Tony relaxed easily, and it was never more obvious than in his asshole, which stopped flinching with every stroke of Loki's fingertips. At that point, Loki summoned slick over his fingers with a little magical effort and pressed the middle one inside. He was met with no resistance, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to take his time pampering Tony.

Loki knew he loved a good fingering, and he was going to give him one to remember.

The movements in front of him stopped, but Loki didn't notice, too busy watching that ass dilate; not until he realized the wet sounds of kissing had ceased. He looked up to find two pairs of heated brown eyes watching him—no, _staring_ at him. "What?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Are you going to get on with that?" the clone spoke, his lips red like a cherry lollipop. He traced idle figures on Tony's chest with his fingernails. "Just lube up and get going. Cockslut over here," he pinched Tony's pebbled nipple, making him hiss, "is starting to get impatient. And we don't want him to get impatient," he added in a cooing voice, looking deeply into Tony's eyes. "Do we?"

"No, we don't," Tony replied, barely moving his lips.

Now that was just too much. Impatient? Really? Loki could make sure that Tony didn’t get _impatient_. His previously soft and slow ministrations became sharper, harder. He added another finger suddenly and smirked to himself at Tony’s gasp. When he looked up to claim his prize—the look on Tony’s face—he found the view blocked by the clone.

“Mmmm, you do like that, don’t you? You’re such a bad little slut.” The clone was kissing Tony languorously, rubbing that hand over his chest again and again, sometimes teasingly tugging on his cock. Tony’s hips move minutely against Loki, but the look on his beautiful face was completely hidden.

When Tony moaned against the clone, Loki decided that he’d had enough. He gave the clone’s head a light shove, forcing him to move to one side so that Loki had a clear view. If there was going to be making out, he was going to at least watch it.

Of course, his hands were more important than any kissing. The clone could kiss Tony senseless, but he couldn’t give him what Loki could with just his fingers. And Tony did so enjoy what Loki’s fingers could do to him.

He wasn’t going to let himself become distracted by the kissing and absolutely filthy bedroom talk. It was on another level than anything he’d ever said to Tony, though, in the bedroom or elsewhere. Was it what he wanted? Had Loki been missing some part of the Tony Stark puzzle, and the clone was giving it to him? Wait, was he actually making himself jealous of his own clone?

He shook his head, but before he let himself get too distracted, he felt a hand on his own. He looked down at it, and then up to its owner’s face. Tony’s face.

“You okay, Loki?” Tony’s eyes were concerned. “We’ll stop if you want. We’re just playing.”

Was he talking about…? Of course. Bloody clone. Loki shook his head dismissively. “You go right ahead.” Looking over at the clone, he smiled acidly and added, “It just needs to be said that he’s _my_ bad little slut.”

The clone laughed at that, shaking his head. “I’m still part of you, you know, even if I look like him." He met Loki's gaze and his eyes glimmered with a fire he'd only seen in Tony's once before. "Now are we going to fuck him or what?”

Loki looked back down at where his hand met Anthony’s body, ignored for a moment while he reasserted his dominance over the errant bit of magic that was his clone. That simply wouldn’t do. He redoubled his efforts, focusing properly on the task at hand. The two fingers were slipping in and out easily, so he began stretching them apart, slowly making room for the third.

Suddenly, Tony’s full attention was on him. He wriggled and pressed his ass down into Loki’s hand, while the clone nibbled on his ear and continued to whisper filthy things such as, "You want another finger, don't you, you size-queen?" and, "Your ass is _so_ hungry right now, Cockslut," and "I wish you could see yourself taking his fingers, so greedy, I can't wait until my cock is inside you."

Now, Loki had been called _silvertongue_ since he could remember, but this? He'd never done _this_. The dirty, borderline insulting talk. He'd certainly wanted to, but he'd been a prince at the time; and a prince was not a savage beast who used such crass words. But he couldn't deny they were effective.

Swallowing hard, he pulled his fingers nearly out of Tony and formed a cone with four. He pressed the tip of the 'spear' to the opened asshole. Turning his hand at the wrist, he pushed his fingers back inside where it was hot and tight and slick. He added a little magic as he went, multiplying the amount of slick and adding, not a numbing spell, but one for relaxation. The same one he used on his own sore muscles after a workout, except much more cleverly applied.

His hand sunk in easily enough on the fourth thrust, Tony groaning into the clone's mouth as the knuckles stretched his rim and popped inside. "Mrmm, are you using magic on me?" he purred, raising his head to meet Loki's eyes.

His tone made it evident he was merely curious, not chiding, but Loki hesitated all the same. Right. Asking. The mortals were big on that. Oops. "Yes, a muscle relaxant." He looked down at where his hand was buried in Tony up to where the thumb started and couldn't bring himself to feel guilty.

Humming, Tony dropped back down and wiggled a bit, getting a feel for how stretched he actually was. "Ohh. I thought you'd numbed me, or something." He settled down, a dazed smile on his lips as the clone kissed his way up and down his throat. "Carry on, then."

It never failed to disarm Loki when Tony just _trusted_ him like that. Kissing Tony's knee, he withdrew his hand and this time, when he went back in, he went with all five fingers, making a cramped fist inside the pulsing warmth. The bulk of it was such that, as he had predicted, it was pressed right into the swollen nut that was Tony's woken prostate, and Tony was loving it—loudly.

"Oooooh my god," he moaned, writhing with every movement of Loki's hand, as if his ass was the control panel for his body. "Why haven't we tried this before?"

The clone sat up and peered down at where Loki's hand disappeared into Tony's body. His eyes glazed over and, when he looked at Loki, all pink-cheeked, they were fully dilated. "Fuck him with it," he whispered, his breath fanning over Loki's mouth.

Right now, he looked so much like Tony when he was turned on past the point of no return that Loki found himself kissing him, licking into his parted, reddened lips and sucking on his tongue.

"This is so weird," Tony cut in throatily, a hint of laughter in his voice. Loki felt the vibrations of his belly on his hand. "It's kinda like re-watching the security tapes, except much closer."

The clone smirked a decidedly Loki smirk, which actually suited Tony's face rather well. "Methinks our lover is ready for us," he stage-whispered to Loki, watching Tony hungrily.

Tony waved at them lazily, smiling.

Loki would have said something about him being impatient, but that would reflect on him as much as Tony. Also, Loki was feeling a little impatient himself right then.

The clone smirked. “Why don’t we try doing this the nice way?” He pulled at one of Tony’s shoulders, trying to sit him up. Of course, in order to do that, Loki had to withdraw his hand. He did so slowly and somewhat regretfully. They would have to try that again sometime, without the extra company.

The clone, apparently having decided that he was king of the bedroom, gave Loki a little push to indicate that he wanted him to lie down. Oddly, Loki found that he had no objection to doing so. The clone had a plan, it seemed, and he was all for anything that would make the situation easier on Tony. Also, he liked the idea of being on bottom. He wanted to look up into Tony’s eyes while he fucked him. While they _both_ fucked him—right, and the clone was wearing Tony's face, too.

Two Tony's, both flushed and sweaty and looking down at him with eyes fluttering shut in pleasure...

The clone pressed them both down, Tony straddling Loki. Tony was breathless and uncertain, but he didn’t seem to be trying to back out. Loki felt as though he’d finally been offered the proverbial brass ring, and it hadn’t yet turned out to be an illusion, as it always had in his past.

Loki tugged Tony’s hips into place and waited for the clone to do his part. Wasting no time at all, the clone took hold of Loki’s cock and guided it up to meet Tony’s well-stretched ass. Loki’s hands on his hips and the clone’s hands pressed into his shoulders, Tony sunk down onto the first cock easily. He gasped and moaned, but he didn’t seem to be feeling any discomfort. A good start, then.

Without waiting for them to get started, the clone unceremoniously slid his hand first around Loki’s cock and then up to where it met Tony’s ass. Loki felt a finger press in next to him, and Tony moaned. The first hint of fear crept into his eyes, and Loki recognized it for what it was: fear of the unknown. Tony literally had no idea what to expect. He was trusting Loki to take care of him, and Loki was not about to let him down.

“Slowly,” Loki hissed at the clone. “You’re making him nervous.” He ran his hands up and down Tony’s arms.

Tony, for his part, was reacting to his concerns better than Loki might have expected. He was not, for instance, running screaming from the room, or demanding that Loki stop touching him immediately and forever.

Loki smiled up at him in what he hoped was a supportive way, and not just a lascivious one.

The clone continued to slide that one flinger in and out next to Loki’s cock, eliciting a whine from Tony, but no argument. He draped himself across Tony’s back, continuing his litany of filthy nothings in their lover’s ear. “Such a tight little ass. How do you manage that, after spreading your legs for me so often, Sweet?”

When Tony didn’t respond, other than a little whimper, the clone used his free hand to smack him on the ass. Loki gave him a warning glare over Tony’s shoulder that said ‘ _tone it down, or else_.’ He didn’t even have to make any real threat. His own clone knew what he was capable of.

Loki just continued the slow, rhythmic rubbing of Tony’s arms as the clone slowly tried to slide another finger in. Tony was panting openly, but, again, not yet making any noises of real protest. The relaxing magic seemed to be doing the trick so far. Loki hoped for it to hold out just a little while longer.

He slid one hand up from Tony’s arm to his cheek, to stroke lovingly. “You’re doing so well, Pet.” He whispered his own words to Anthony, tempering the clone’s dirty ramblings. “So beautiful like this, flushed and whimpering for me.” Loki was the silvertongue, after all. He was as capable as anyone of capturing someone’s imagination with his words. More capable. He could certainly outdo his own clone.

Tony responded beautifully, tilting his head into the touch and capturing Loki's thumb between his teeth. He smirked at Loki with just the corner of his lips, and it was patently obvious that he  knew exactly what he was doing to Loki right now.

And then their clone slipped in another finger, and his eyes fluttered shut. He dropped Loki's thumb to tilt his head back and let out a breathy moan.

"Too much?" Loki asked, remembering the feeling from when he himself had been in that position. He lowered his hand to Tony's neck, cupping it reassuringly and stroking over the racing pulse.

Tony bit his lip and shook his head. "Not enough!" He fucked back into the fingers and cock piercing him, impaling himself further on them. He dropped all the way back, until his head was resting on the clone's shoulder, and he proceeded to rub his temple against his neck. "Mmm, your chin is so scratchy," he murmured softly.

The clone let out a low chuckle. (It was Loki's chuckle, coming from Tony's throat, and the combination made Loki slightly dizzy.) "You like it, Bitch, admit it." He prevented Tony from saying anything, though, kissing him artlessly. His tongue just thrust into Tony's mouth, claiming it as his own, and Tony let him, going all pliant under him.

It was an image Loki wouldn't soon forget. Two of his favorite lover, kissing like that, their lips red and shiny with spit, tongues battling in a way that couldn't possibly feel as good as it looked—no, it was definitely a show for him.

Loki grabbed a pillow and stuck it under his head so he wouldn't have to strain to look up at them. He caught the clone's knowing eye and smirked, right before reaching for Tony's cock and curling his fingers around it, just a shade from too tight.

Tony shook as if becoming awake—or returning to reality, more likely—and sat up, catching Loki's eyes. He closed his hand over Loki's, moving it into a slow pumping motion, and announced, "I think I'm ready for my second cock."

The clone grinned wickedly. “You know, I do believe he is ready.” He slipped his fingers out slowly, and then braced himself on Tony’s thighs. He slowly slipped himself into place, and guided his cock up to meet Loki’s at the entrance to Tony's body.

Tony tensed under the sudden impact of realization, the haze of lust in his eyes clearing. Loki had no intention of letting his overthinking change their course of action.

He pumped Tony’s cock with more energy, trying to refocus him on something other than the possibility of pain.

“Come here, Pet. I want you to look me in the eye while he fucks you,” Loki whispered, trying on a little truly dirty talk for himself. He had always used honeyed words in the bedroom, with bare hints of such debauched things. This, though… hmmm. “I want you to whimper my name while he slides his cock in next to mine.”

“Mmmmh…” Tony whimpered. “Loki. Yes.” He leaned forward and, with effort, opened his eyes to look down at Loki. “I’ll try.”

“Oh, I think you’ll succeed.” Loki ran his hand up to grip the back of Tony’s neck. “I think you’ll do your very best for me. And I know how you hate to fail.” His words were goading, yes, but only because he believed every one of them. Tony could do this. He could take it, and he would love it.

Tony whimpered again, and then flashed a slightly pained grin at Loki. “You know me too well sometimes, you know that?”

The clone, meanwhile, was ignoring their conversation, and slowly pressing his cock in to join Loki’s. He seemed to take great joy in the action, as Loki recalled from his own experience. In fact, the clone seemed to take more joy in it than Loki himself did. Well, power to him, then. Loki was enjoying the look on his lover’s face too much to worry about anything else.

Through that hint of pain, Tony smiled at him. “This…” he concentrated on breathing for a second, before trying again. “Amazing.”

“I knew you would love it.” He firmed his grip on Tony’s neck a little more, and looked behind him to the clone. He nodded to him. “Now.”

The clone pushed forward, and Loki felt the rim of Tony’s ass finally pop around the second cock, accommodating the clone completely. There was a collective groan as everything slid into place, and everyone went still for a moment.

A little too still, in Tony's case.

“Umm, hate to bother you,” he said, a pained note in his voice, “but there’s no chance you’d whammy me with the whole relaxing thing again, is there?”

The clone laughed, pressing his face into Tony's neck.

Loki's jaw dropped in surprise, and then he scrambled to do as asked. "Yes, yes, of course." He wanted to rise and kiss Tony on the lips, the nose, the cheeks, not only for being the best, most willing and most interesting lover he'd ever had, but also for embracing Loki's unnatural abilities like that—but moving would surely be counter-productive at this point. He opted instead for stroking Tony's tense, quivering thighs and concentrating.

His magic flowed over Tony's skin like little rivers, seeking the point of tension. It snuck into the spaces between painfully stretched rim and compressed cocks, washing over everything and seeping into Tony's flesh.

Not surprisingly, Loki found a few little tears all around the ring of muscle, which he repaired wordlessly as he strengthened the tissues and made them more elastic. It was a good thing he could do magic, or else Tony might have needed several days to recover after this.

When he opened his eyes, he found that the tension had left Tony's body completely. His legs no longer quivered like he was making an effort to hold himself up, and his shoulders were pleasantly relaxed.

"Ah," Tony sighed, grinning at him, "that's the stuff." He moved experimentally, shifting his hips back and forth and nearly purring in pleasure. "Feels so good."

The clone's hands rubbed up his sides. "See, my dear slut? Your ass feels so good, stretched around our cocks." He bit Tony's earlobe and pinched his nipples, making him gasp. "You were made for this, weren't you," he murmured, his bearded chin brushing Tony's jaw from behind.

Loki propped himself up on his elbows and made a come-hither motion with one finger.

Tony abandoned the clone for Loki instantly, leaning forward and meeting Loki's kiss halfway. His mouth was soft and sweet and lazy, all affection and gratitude. When Loki's hands stroked his hips, he nipped at Loki's lower lip and winked at him playfully.

Getting bored at the PDA he wasn't a part of, the clone pulled back, his well-slicked cock sliding easily out. Then, there it was again, the head poking at the well-used rim, harder and harder until it popped in.

Letting out a throaty moan, Tony broke off the kiss but kept his forehead on Loki's. "Damn. Do that again," he told the clone, reaching back to put a hand on his doppelganger's hip and physically push him back.

Loki watched his face as the clone obeyed with a chuckle. He saw Tony's eyes fluttering shut, felt his brows rising and meeting at the middle, tasted the low moan on his parted lips. He'd never teased Tony like this before, giving him just a hint of what could be until he asked for more—never saw the point, really, as Tony was so very responsive already. Spoiling him was a pleasure for everybody. But right now, hearing his clone's self-satisfied groan as he dipped just the tip of his cock into Tony for the third time, he understood the appeal with perfect clarity.

"Dammit, fuck me already," Tony said suddenly, arching his back to present his ass more fully to his tormentor.

The smug clone—Loki could hardly believe it was his own personality under Tony's skin there—merely took his cock back out and popped it back in, teasing them all. "What's the magic word?" he sing-songed.

"Abracadabra, dipshit," Tony growled in frustration, and Loki could guess from his expression that he wasn't taking too well to the goading. "Fuck me. Now."

Loki fought the urge to laugh. Tony was so proud sometimes, and it showed in the most ridiculous moments. He only had to say "please" and everything would carry on swimmingly, but apparently there was only so much teasing he could take.

"I'm not hearing 'please' in there, lover," the clone teased, nudging his cock about one or two inches deeper into Tony; a preview of what things could be.

Loki saw Tony rolling his eyes and thought, _Uh-oh. He's going to call this off, I can tell._ He was about to open his mouth to tell the clone to get a move on, but Tony beat him to the punch.

"If you're waiting for me to beg, you can do it on that chair." He pointed at one of the chairs he kept in his room for throwing his clothes onto when he changed. "Meanwhile, Loki and I will be having fun without you, right here."

The clone didn’t seem to take offense, given the way he chuckled at the hostile response. He looked like he was prepared to continue trying to torment Tony, so Loki decided to intervene. “I think that might be enough teasing for one night. He seems quite ready enough to me.”

A smirk crossed the oddly not-Tony face, and he nodded. “I suppose we could do that.”

For his part, Tony just growled. Loki was a little worried he was going to turn his head and snap his teeth at the clone.

Of course, being a clone of himself, he’d probably like that.

Proving Loki’s presumptions correct, the false Tony was amused by every one of Tony’s antics. “I like him, Boss,” he said as he started to thrust again, hands cradling Tony's ribs. “Can we keep him?”

At that, Tony did turn his head and glare at the man behind him. He was quickly distracted by getting what he wanted, though, as the second cock started to push into him again. The clone built up a steady pace rather quickly, and Tony’s reaction was practically a transformation.

Snarling and glaring turned into moaning, and eyes squeezed tightly shut. “Oh… oh, fuck.”

“Like that, lover?” The clone whispered in his ear, just loud enough for Loki to hear over the noise. “Is that what you wanted?”

“Shut up and fuck me, asshole,” Tony managed to respond, refusing to let anything go, even when he was having a hard time focusing on anything well enough to formulate an insult.

Loki gave the clone an acerbic look, trying to shut him up. It was something the clone had inherited, unfortunately. The inability to shut the hell up and appreciate what he had. To keep Tony distracted, he renewed his grip on the other man’s cock, sliding his hand up and down the length slowly.

That seemed to work quite nicely. Tony leaned his head forward again, looking into Loki’s eyes.

“Good, Pet?” Loki asked him quietly, still trying to distract.

Tony opened his mouth to respond, but the clone gave a forceful thrust, and all that came out was a garbled moan.

Loki decided to take matters completely into his own hands, just in case the clone decided to be cute. He pushed Tony up a bit into a proper straddling position, and whispered, “Ride me, Tony.”

That seemed to connect with something in Tony’s currently half-functional brain, and he sat up a little straighter and followed his directions. They had been in this position often enough that it seemed second nature, even with the addition of another cock.

It took a moment for Tony to take control of the rhythm, and the clone didn’t want to let it go, but after a few seconds’ struggle, Tony reached back and smacked his ass loudly. Chastened, though certainly not repentant, he started moving with Tony instead of against him.

It didn’t take Tony long to find his sweet spot, through a bit of wriggling about and experimentation. Loki could tell when he hit it, though, because his whole body went rigid, his eyes widened, and he gasped for air. His mouth made a little ‘oh’, but no sound came out.

Instinctively, Loki stopped stroking his cock.

“Careful, Tony. You don’t want to lose it just yet.” He motioned to the clone with his chin. “You don’t think he’ll let you off the hook just because you’re finished, do you?” He was joking, of course; even _if_ the clone dared carry on past Tony's comfort, which wouldn't happen, Loki would vaporize him.

Tony whined loudly, but shook his head, acknowledging the words. "Mmm, better last, then," he murmured, playing along. It seemed he didn't want it to end so soon already, not after all the trouble they'd gone to get here, with two cocks inside Tony, in the first place.

The clone, contrary bastard that he was—and Loki was starting to think he needed to take a good long look at himself—wrapped an arm around Tony's waist and took hold of his erection. "Look at Mr. Playboy," he ribbed good-naturedly. "Two cocks up his ass and he's already on the brink."

Tony rolled his eyes and grinned, leaning back against him. "You're next, you know," he said, his voice perfectly even though his breath stuttered slightly as he rode Loki like a cowboy. "We'll see how long _you_ last under the combined Loki and Tony assault, hmm?"

For all answer, the clone grabbed Tony's chin with his free hand and pulled him into a biting kiss—a sight that Loki enjoyed more than he probably should.

Licking his lips, Loki jerked his hips up into Tony, making him bounce on his cock and cry out. The friction felt incredible, and suddenly all the restraint he'd been keeping up until that point _evaporated_. He made Tony bounce again, this time on purpose, and managed to prop his knees up and plant his feet on the bed. "Ready?" he asked Tony, just in case.

Both Tony and the clone cracked their eyes open and gave him twin heated looks. "Yeah," Tony murmured; "Sure thing," the clone agreed, stilling his own thrusting to let Loki control the rhythm.

Grinning, Loki put his hands on Tony's hips and started moving, taking full advantage of his superior strength and his leverage. He felt Tony shifting his hips in his grip and let him, trusting him to know the best angle. When he settled, Loki held him in place and thrust away.

Soon, the clone joined in, fucking in and out of Tony in counterpoint, his dick sliding easily into the asshole dripping with lube. As always, Loki was grateful for his magic.

Tony would have been grateful too, but the moment both Loki and the clone started thrusting in earnest, he mentally vacated. His eyes rolled back and he lay his head on the clone’s shoulder. He let out a sound that was something between moan and whimper. His muscles relaxed completely, and he just let the two of them push his hips back and forth.

“Loki,” he muttered, barely able to vocalize the two simple syllables. His sweaty hands reached up to grab the clone’s shoulders, but slipped away, unable to get a firm grip. The clone leaned forward, Loki’s smile on his face, and whispered something unintelligible in his ear, nipping at the lobe.

Tony’s response was to reach again, this time twining his hands into his double’s hair, helplessly holding on with all his strength. The clone chuckled, and ran his hands up and down Tony’s sides, before settling back to their previous position, one on Tony’s cock, and the other sliding up his chest to find his neck and chin. Then a strange look crossed his face, and the hand slid back down to Tony’s neck.

Tony didn’t even react, he just continued allowing himself to be manhandled.

“Like that?” The clone whispered in his ear. “We always have your life in our hands when you agree to this, you know.”

Loki had a moment’s hesitation about that. Did Tony really need to be reminded that he was taking his life in his hands by sleeping with Loki?

For his part, Tony just gave a half-smile. He lifted his head up slightly to look down at Loki. “Yeah.” Letting his hand slip out of the double’s hair, he ran it down across where the hand lay on his neck, holding Loki’s eyes with his own. “I know exactly what I’m doing.”

The double laughed. Tony let his hand drift down to Loki’s chest, and reached out to softly caress Loki’s face.

“Do you hear that?” The clone could barely contain his laughter for long enough to speak. “He _trusts you_ ," he cooed. "That’s got to be a first.”

Loki ignored him, continuing to meet Tony’s eyes. Tony trusted him?

“Shut up.” Tony told the clone, not even glancing at him. “Your opinion wasn’t asked for.” He reached back with his free hand and smacked the clone’s ass again, even harder than before. “And if you don’t have anything nice to say, keep your gob shut.”

Loki thrust upward, trying to distract them both from the conversation. Not that he hadn’t quite liked the result, but he thought maybe it was best to take what he’d gotten, and not expect more. It could only end badly if he pressed.

Tony’s patience with the situation couldn’t last forever, and there were some truths no one wanted aired.

Meanwhile, the clone seemed highly amused. He pushed into Tony with each of Loki’s thrusts, the added pressure making Tony breathe out heavily.

"Mmm, close," Tony managed, licking his lips compulsively. His hips had begun rocking into his doppelganger's hand, even if they could only move so much under Loki's grip.

He was a vision, truly. Loki couldn't remember the last time he'd seen him so lost in pleasure. He wasn’t sure he’d ever seen that focused mind so tuned out; so completely surrendered to the moment. Grinning, he jerked his hips out the normal rhythm and made him gasp, his bitten lips parting prettily. Gorgeous. How he'd snagged the interest of such a man, he'd never know.

Locking eyes with the clone over Tony's shoulder, Loki nodded a signal and they both started fucking Tony in earnest. A particularly strong thrust from the clone pushed Tony some three inches forward on Loki's hips, shifting his weight off them, and Loki's movements became sharper, freer.

Tony keened helplessly, his eyes closing as he pushed himself up on Loki's chest to keep his back arched. His breath came out in one nearly continuous moan, like he couldn't shut up at all, like he'd forgotten what shame even was. With the clone's hand pumping his cock expertly, it took maybe three more seconds of thrusting for him to come, his next moan catching in his throat as he lost his ability to can all over Loki's stomach.

He collapsed, going completely limp on Loki, managing only to pant and tremble.

Loki and the clone kept going, but at a much more sedate pace. Loki wondered if they should pull out.

Before he could ask, Tony answered him. "Go on, go on! I can take it." He spoke into Loki's clavicle and then latched onto it, mouthing artlessly at his skin. "Come inside me."

The clone, still wearing Tony's face, grinned wickedly and resumed his previous speed. His hips slapped Tony's ass on every thrust, and, now that Tony's moaning wasn't drowning any other noise, Loki could actually hear the wet squelch of his cock shoving in. It sent electricity up his spine.

Turning his head to kiss Tony's temple, Loki held Tony's waist and let himself go, thrusting away with abandon. He trusted Tony to tell him when it became too much; for now, the fucking seemed to do nothing but please his mortal lover, if the way he sighed and melted closer was any indication.

The clone came first, stilling and then giving a few more stuttering thrusts. His flushed face—Tony's face—went slack except for his knitted brows, and his seed felt warm on Loki's cock. He pulled out and finished coming over Tony's back, stroking himself wildly and biting his lip.

Tony's ass seemed awfully loose for a second, but then it tightened right up in reflex. The man in question started making noises of complaints, but didn't yet tell Loki to stop.

Knowing he had a small window, Loki gasped, "Not yet, not yet," urgently and thrust as quickly as he could. He felt the rasp of Tony's beard on his sensitive skin as the mortal nodded in acquiescence, but distantly; he was concentrating on the sensation of Tony's slick, warm insides rubbing his cock just right.

One, two, three more thrusts, and then he was _golden_ , clutching Tony closer and shuddering his release.

He’d never been one for post-coital cuddling, but he didn’t want to do anything but lie there and clutch Tony to his chest. Of course, that was a sticky, sweaty proposition. When he had come back down, he gathered his wits enough to remember: ask. “Magic cleanup?”

“Yessssss,” Tony hissed against his neck, the sound still all pliant and warm. “Please.”

In a few seconds, it was done. Loki looked up from his spell to see the clone pulling away. He just sat cross-legged on the end of the bed, watching Loki hold Tony to his chest. Come to think of it, it was kind of an odd thing for Loki to be doing. Still, he didn’t care enough to change positions.

It was ~~comforting~~ comfortable. Loki refused to be sorry for that.

Slowly, carefully, he pulled his softening cock out of Tony and got just a mild whimper for his efforts. Considering the damage they’d done, that was probably the best he could have hoped for.

He was going to have to do something more for his fragile little mortal if he wanted to fuck him again anytime soon. For the moment, though, he preferred to imagine Tony feeling it every time he moved. Possibly selfish. Okay, no, definitely selfish. Tony let him be selfish, though, and never seemed to hold it against him.

After a moment, Loki was half convinced that Tony was asleep on top of him. Still, the man’s weight was practically nothing, and Loki rather liked Tony’s level of comfort with him.

A movement from the end of the bed caught his attention, and he lifted his eyes in time to see the clone-Tony getting up and heading toward the door.

“Where do you think you’re going?” He asked in his most imperious tone of voice.

The clone looked back, that same almost-unreadable expression on his face. Then he pasted on a fake smile that Loki knew all too well from his years of using it. “Oh, you know, thought I’d go watch some TV or something. Maybe grab a drink.”

Loki snorted. “Right.”

Tony stirred—not asleep, then. He lifted his head enough to look back at the clone. “Get your ass back here and cuddle with us, Stupid.”

The clone's shoulders fell in surprise that didn't translate to his face. He licked his lips and looked away. "What's the magic word?" His voice sounded rough, like he'd taken a cheese grater to his throat, but his tone was nothing but bravado.

Tony rolled his eyes. " _Please_ , Dipshit. Now come over."

Looking quite like he wished he had pockets to stick his hands casually inside, the clone smirked and made his way over.  He climbed onto the bed one knee at a time and then froze, watching each of their faces alternatingly.

He was at a loss, Loki realized. Taking pity on him, he patted the spot right next to Tony's knee in silent invitation. The clone lay down on his side, facing away from them, his body stiff.

Just as Loki was about to say something, Tony reached out and pulled him closer by the shoulder, leaving his muscled arm draped over him. Then he frowned, and turned to look at Loki. “Damn. We’re gonna have to give him a name. He’s not really either of us anymore, is he?”

“Well,” Loki hesitated. He’d never been in a remotely similar situation before. None of his clones had ever lasted long enough to have personalities, let alone names or such. “If he’s going to be around, he ought to have something to go by other than ‘hey you’, or ‘dipshit’. I suppose a name would be in order.”

Tony grinned. “But I _like_ dipshit. It suits him.”

The clone snorted, looking slightly more relaxed. "Says the man who named his creations 'Dummy' and 'You' and tried to disguise it with some creative spelling."

Loki let out a bark of laughter and stroked Tony's hair. "He's got a point," he teased. "You shouldn't be allowed to name things."

Tony bit his jaw before dropping his head back down with a dramatic sigh. "Feeling so unloved right now, you guys have no idea..."

Grinning, Loki turned his face to nudge him with his chin and goad him into a kiss, which Tony gave readily.

They quickly devolved into making out, soft kissing noises filling the room.

At one point, the clone rolled over onto his back and watched them out the corner of his eye. "Lopt, I think. I like that."

Tony paused where he was sucking on Loki's tongue and shifted lovers, his mouth lazy and red where it slanted over the clon—over _Lopt's_. He dropped into the narrow space between them, surprising Lopt for a second, but soon he was curling an arm around Tony and kissing him back.

Lopt. _Air._

The clone was a dream; a creature without substance, made from shadows and dust, that had come into existence for a moment and would vanish the next. And yet, he'd taken on a life of his own, forging a new self from what Loki and Tony had given him.

 _Fitting_ , Loki thought, turning slightly to the side and throwing an arm around Tony. He found Lopt's own arm with his hand, and didn't pull away,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! Please be sure to tell us just how much in the comments below! <3

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [frostiron bang 2014](http://frostironbang.tumblr.com/). Our glorious artist is [HKigeki](http://hkigeki.tumblr.com/) and you can find the art post [here](http://hkigeki.tumblr.com/post/100590232598/nsfw-1-nsfw-2-nsfw-3-warning-threesome) for reblogging.


End file.
